Little Bluebird
by BrittneyBluebird
Summary: My name is Brittney Bluebird, I am just a quiet girl from Colorado with a few friends, or I was. When I moved to Beacon Hills California, my entire life changed. I became the new girl in school, a stranger in town, oh yeah and a werewolf.
1. Bad News

**_Chapter 1: Bad News_**

Before I moved to Beacon Hills I was just your everyday high schooler. No one ever looked twice at me before that wonderful day, but that comes later.

Hi, my names Brittney Bluebird. I'm 5'6" with long legs, long brown hair to my waist and intelligent hazel eyes. My story starts in a small town in Colorado on a cold October day.

My day started off just like every other, the exact same routine. Wake up, get a quick shower, grab breakfast, and leave for school.

It was in my trig class that things started going downhill. My schools campus monitor, Mary, came into the classroom looking shaken. Naturally my fellow classmates were all wondering what was going on, to be honest so was I, little did I know the conversation that was happening right outside the door would change everything for me.

When my teacher came in he looked shocked too, but he met my eyes steadily, "Brittney, your parents are here to pick you up. Take your things from your locker as well, I don't think you'll make it back to school for awhile."

I nodded to him, gathered my things from my desk and walked down the hallway with Mary. I could feel the eyes on my back as I left the class but I tried not to think about that as I opened my locker and quickly emptied its contents into my backpack.

_What's going on? My parents never pull me out of school for anything. Not even when my brother broke his arm a few years ago._ I was thinking this as I pulled open the office door to see my parents sitting next to each other on the couch. My dad looked vaguely shell shocked, and my mom was in tears. "Mom, dad, what's wrong?" I asked as I moved to comfort my mother.

My dad turned towards me slowly, as if he would shatter into a million pieces if he moved to fast, "your Grandma passed away a few hours ago. Larry said that her heart gave out and he couldn't get to her in time."

_My Uncle Larry was staying in Beacon Hills with my Grandma after her heart attack last spring. _

"Her funeral is in a week, we're catching the flight out of here at noon, that gives us 2 hours to pack and get to the airport," my dad unwillingly continued.

_My mind can't process this, my loving Grams, who had always been there for me is dead? How? She can't just die. I didn't even get to say goodbye. _

The next 6 days were hell, packing clothes and other necessities, getting on a plane to California, meeting my uncle at the airport, and arriving at Grams' house were the easiest. What came after that wasn't easy on anyone. We had to sort through Grams' stuff. All the pictures, all the papers, all the memories.

She had moved into the house in Beacon Hills 2 years ago after my Grandpa passed, since then I had only visited her twice, and I didn't really remember the house much.

The day before the funeral Grams' lawyer read us her will, clearly stating 'my belongings go to whoever wishes to keep them. My house and my Impala go to my beloved Granddaughter.'

_Grams left me a house and her 1967 Chevy Impala in an unfamiliar town. Why? What was her purpose of giving me a house so far away from my beautiful Colorado?_ These thoughts plagued my mind for days after my Grams' funeral.


	2. New House

**_Chapter 2: New House_**

A week had passed after the funeral and everyone left for home. My uncles and cousins left first along with all the family friends who came out. They all had lives to return to, family and friends waiting at home for them, my brothers went home too.

The only people who remained were me and my parents. We had discussed what would happen to the house and after some hesitation they agreed to let me live in Beacon Hills by myself as long as I continued school and called them every night.

We spent a day settling matters, getting me settled in, registering me in Beacon Hills High School, and signing the house in my name.

My mom promised to send my belongings to me as soon as she could and my dad told me to be careful, to always lock my doors and windows at night.

_ I thought that was kinda extreme, it's a small town and a nice neighborhood. Besides who would want to steal any of my stuff? It's not worth much._

Then they too left for home. I spent two weeks getting familiarized with the house, and the town.

I met Dr. Deaton when I asked about a pet I could adopt. He seemed nice, a little mysterious and weird, but kind none the less.

I also met some of my neighbors, a few older folks that had been friends with my grandma, a creepy guy who lived a few blocks over, and some nice younger couples who all promised to help me if I ever needed anything, _I trusted the younger couples and the older folks but that creepy guy I'm just gonna pretend he doesn't exist. _

During those weeks my stuff all arrived as promised by my parents and I was set to start school the next Monday.


	3. First Day

**_Chapter 3: First Day_**

I rolled over in my bed groaning as I realized it was my first day in a new high school in a new town in a new state. And to make it that much better I don't know anyone there.

I closed my eyes wanting everything that happened in the past month to be a dream so I could open my eyes to my dad yelling at me to get ready for school, wanting my mom to be cooking my breakfast downstairs, wanting to see my brothers getting ready for their jobs.

When I opened my eyes to my unchanged situation, I heard my phone go off in my favorite ringtone, 'Carry on Wayward Son, By Kansas'.

I answered it to hear my moms overly perky voice wishing me luck on my first day at school.

"Mom, I have been to high school before, it's just a different place. Besides its way to early for you to have this much energy" I informed her as I stood up grabbing clothes for the day.

I heard her laugh before she replied "Honey, just remember to smile and be nice today, and you'll be fine."

I thanked her after a sarcastic remark about me being nice and hung up.

I jumped in the shower to calm my nerves, despite what I told my mom I was worried. I know how vicious people can be, I learned that first hand when my twin got bullied by her idiot ex boyfriend and his rebound girlfriend.

_Okay Brittney just calm down you'll be fine. It's just a normal boring day of school._ I mentally pep talked myself before drying off and pulling on my torn blue jeans and my super cute blue tank top with lace lining the top and bottom hems.

As I studied myself in the mirror I realized something was missing. I grabbed my phone and snapped a pic of my outfit that I sent to my twin.

_Okay, so she's not my real twin but we have so much in common that we decided we were soul twins. _

She instantly texted me back telling me to wear my form fitting white sweater, my black high heeled boots and light pink lip gloss.

I rolled my eyes at the last part, I love my twin but she is constantly trying to get me to wear make up.

I was thinking about how much I missed her when she sent her approval of my outfit changes and wished me luck today.

_I kinda wish everyone would stop wishing me luck it's just gonna stress me out even more._

I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen, the keys from the hook, and my bag from the floor by the door. _I'm not even gonna bother locking the door, no ones gonna steal anything from me. Once again I have crappy stuff not worth taking._

I climbed into my car and drove to school. _Oh great! Just like every other high school in the history of forever it's a pain in the ass to find a decent parking spot!_

I quickly gave up on that and parked in the back of the lot earning me a lot of stares from fellow students. The stares increased as I walked across the lot and through the school like I owned the place.

I met up with the principal and he talked about my past academics, extra curricular activities, _blah blah blah. _

Then he showed me to my PE class and introduced me, "Hello class this is Brittney Bluebird. She's a new student here so make her feel welcome."

_Kill me now please!_ A nice girl named Allison let me borrow an extra PE outfit and shoes from her. _Seriously this girl has two PE outfits and two pairs of tennis shoes. What are the chances of that. _

The coach smirked at me before calling my name and some one called Lydia to climb the wall first. I got in my harness and quickly scaled the wall.

I was on my way back down when Coach asked "Where in Gods name did you learn to climb like that?"

I looked directly at him when I landed and replied "I'm from Colorado, it's kinda inevitable that I know how to climb."

I heard snickers from some of the class as I walked to stand by Allison and Lydia who had made it back down too. Allison and a cute guy were climbing next and based on the way they were acting I'd bet that they were dating. Allison playfully kicked him making him loose his balance and fall off the wall. He landed on the mats hard.

Coach leaned down to him and said "McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy."

The entire class erupted into laughter before coach called Stilinski and Erica to climb. I noticed immediately that Erica was having trouble climbing the wall and she was hyperventilating. I stepped forward in concern as she pushed off the wall and ran out of the room. I quickly followed after her to make sure she was alright.

_Those assholes were laughing at her. She has epilepsy god damn it! She can't help it if she freaked out! I want to go back in there and punch every single person who laughed. _

I caught up to her and spoke softly to her, comforting her. She opened up to me until the bell rang. "Hey Erica, I'm glad you're okay but I gotta go give Allison her clothes back. See you later?"

She mumbled a response closing back up before she walked off. I turned and returned the clothes to Ally.

Once in the locker room again I was befriended by Lydia. _She talked about clothes and boys mostly. She's nice enough but kinda stuck up. She seems smart but she's acting dumb, I wonder why that is. _

It was then that my instincts told me that something was terribly wrong, I rushed out of the room just in time to catch Erica as she fell off the climbing wall. She was seizing, badly. Ally and McCall ran in and told me to put her on her side. I did and she clutched my hand tightly until the ambulance arrived.

A paramedic asked me if I would accompany the now unconscious Erica to the hospital. I agreed and rode in the back with Erica, telling the EMTs what had happened.

_I never liked ambulances there to clean and freaky. A lot of people die in the back of ambulances._ I thought quietly to myself while we were waiting for the nurse to come in.

Ms. McCall entered the room shocking me as I recognized the name, she seemed to cheer Erica up before telling us the doctor would be in in a minute. She left the room and Erica rested her eyes.


	4. The Alpha

I looked up at the sound of the door opening expecting to see the doctor, however I saw someone quite different. _He's a little bit taller then me, probably 23ish, dark hair carefully messy, dark eyes. He hides his emotions very well. He has amazing muscles covered by a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. His scent was amazing, intoxicating. He smelled like the woods, kinda musky with a hint of sweat but it was alluring. He obviously didn't expect to see me either, he's studying me too._ With out saying anything he wheeled Erica out of her room, signaling me to stay put. _Screw that I want to know where Mr. Sexy Stranger is taking my friend._ I silently followed him, I knew he knew I was following them but he didn't turn around. We walked through the maze of the hospital until he turned into the morgue. _This is so cliché, I mean come on the morgue?! Seriously?_ I turned in after him and closed the door behind me.

He started reading the medicine bottle for Erica's epilepsy out loud. _Oh my god! I want to curl up and listen to his voice forever. It's strong and powerful but it's gruff and there's a softer aspect hidden in the folds of it._ He looked at Erica telling her that there was a cure, one with no side effects. He then glanced at me telling me that I could have this cure too and I wouldn't have to deal with anyone giving me crap ever again. _I have to admit it sounds intriguing. I would have power with this cure. Wait! Did he just sat lycanthropy? As in werewolves?!_ His eyes started glowing red out of nowhere and I knew it was no joke. He bit Erica on the side, causing her to pass out, before turning to me again.

"Well? Do you want the bite too?" Mr. Sexy asked.

I looked at him meeting his eyes, "I would have power? I wouldn't have to be weak anymore?"

He stepped closer to me "you wouldn't have to be weak ever again, you could do anything, be anything."

_This sounds almost to good to be true but his eyes are still red and Erica's bite mark clearly isn't from a human_. I nod my head and roll up my shirt exposing my side, he leans in and I feel a sharp pain before he stands back up and grabs gauze. He starts bandaging my bite quickly before moving to Erica's.

"What's your name?" he asks. "Brittney Bluebird, and that's Erica. And yours?"

He looks back over at me while he picks up Erica "I'm Derek, Derek Hale. I'll give you a ride back to the school to get your car. Can she stay at your place tonight?" he nods down at Erica as we walk to his sexy black car.


	5. Alphas, Betas, and Lunas? Oh my!

An hour later and I'm sitting in my living room watching Sherlock, my favorite TV show. Erica is still passed out in a guest room upstairs. And Derek is gone, temporarily. I think back on what happened still not believing it.

_He put Erica in my car and told me to go home saying that he would find us later, so I did and he was still gone. I don't feel normal. I'm giddy and kinda hyper. I can't focus on anything for long. I think I'll go for a run._ I write a quick note for Erica and place it next to her bed. I go into my room and change into shorts, tennis shoes, and a tank top without lace.

I run downstairs and out the back door, through the yard and into the forest surrounding it. I draw a chalk line on trees as I pass them so I won't get lost. _Unless it starts raining. Then I'm screwed. _I push myself faster and faster until I've been running for an hour and it begins to get dark. I stop and rest for a second. _I haven't run like that in ages. I forgot how good it feels. _

That's when I hear it. An animal, big, coming up on my spot fast. I slip into a defensive crouch and snarl at whatever it is as it gets closer without realizing what I'm doing. It enters the small meadow I'm in. I pounce at it immediately but I end up pinned looking up at, _you guessed it,_ Derek.

"What are you doing out here this late?" he snarls at me.

"I was going for a jog when I took a break and heard you coming. I thought you were a danger so I attacked." I quickly reply unnaturally calm considering what just happened.

He hesitates, "Your eyes were glowing a bright silvery grey color."

My eyes widen, "Are they supposed to change colors this early in the transformation, it's only been a few hours since you bit me. You said it would take a day or so."

He frowns again, "That's not what worries me. I've only ever seen red, blue, or yellow werewolf eyes. Never silver or grey, I don't know what it means."

I suddenly feel a pull, almost like a connection to something. _It's odd, I can tell it isn't a person or place that's pulling me._ I mentally follow the sensation and I find that I'm connected to the moon. I glance down at myself to find that I'm glowing softly. I look like a moonbeam. _It's so pretty_.

Derek is studying me intently, "You're glowing now too? What the hell is going on?"

I look at him evenly "I don't know! I'm freaked out over here!"

He grabs my hand and helps me up before pulling me through the woods to the vet clinic in town. I look over at him in confusion. _Why are we at a vet clinic? What's going on? Does the vet know about werewolves? Is the vet a werewolf himself?_ We enter the clinic ignoring the closed sign on the door.

Derek calls out "Deaton! Scott! Where are you two?"

I look around the room, it has basic chairs, a table, magazines, brochures, and I can hear the heartbeats of the animals in the back as well as the heartbeats of Derek and two others. The two others enter the room, I immediately recognize Dr. Deaton and McCall from school.

Deaton looks between Derek and I, while Scott asks "You turned her? Why?"

Derek replies "We have a bigger issue then your problems with me right now."

Scott slowly looks at me "She's rejecting the change?"

"No, she's not. It's easier to show you. Can we come in?" Derek directed the last part to Deaton who nods and opens a gate for us.

We all walk into an examination room and I sit on the table. _I wonder what Scott meant, 'shes rejecting the change?'. I'll ask later I suppose. Scott's a werewolf like Derek and I, Deaton however is human. He smells like a tree I found in CO. It's called Mountain Ash, it was a pretty scent as a human, but as a wolf it's kinda repulsive. Like a warning to avoid it. _

I realize Deaton, Derek and Scott have been talking while I ramble to myself. Derek tells me to tell them what I'm feeling and to show them the glow. I tell them everything that happened in the woods, and about the connection I feel to the moon. Then I make my eyes change to the silver color and I open my connection again to glow. I hear two distinct gasps, one from Scott and the other from Deaton who walks closer to get a better look at my luminescence. _Deaton is moving kinda slow, I wonder if he's afraid of me or if he's trying not to frighten me. If its the latter which is more probable then I appreciate it, my emotions are kinda out of wack right now. _

He gently lifts up my hand looking at it and my arm, "How long ago did you bite her?"

Derek looks from Scott to Deaton, "I bit her about 3 hours ago, I found her in the woods half an hour or so ago and her eyes started glowing then."

"I haven't seen a case like this in awhile. It's very interesting. The accelerated transformation rate, the lumosity, the silver eyes, and a connection to the moon even on a night when there isn't a full moon."

Derek is listening intently but he seems kinda impatient and irritated. Scott is listening to Deaton as well but he keeps looking at me like I'm a science experiment, _that's really starting to get on my nerves. If I rip Scott's throat out, do you think I would get in trouble? _

"Doc, what does it mean? Scott and Derek mentioned that I might be rejecting the change." I asked Deaton quietly.

Deaton looked in my eyes, seeing the fear there, "Don't worry Brittney, your body isn't rejecting the change, you are just a very rare type of werewolf. You, Brittney Bluebird are a Luna."

_I'm a Luna? What the hell is that? What does that even mean, a Luna? Scott and Derek seem to be clueless as to what the docs talking about, glad I'm not the only one. _

"Deaton, what do you mean she's 'a Luna'? I've never heard of those before. Not even my family mentioned what that is." Derek asks my question for me.

"I'm not entirely sure what all it entails. I have heard whispers about the Luna's. They are said to posses a great many powers, but the base of the powers is a connection to the moon. This connection doesn't just occur on the night of the full moon, it occurs every night, sometimes even during the day if the Luna is powerful enough. Luna's have more control over their change then other werewolves, but their emotions can be heightened more then a normal werewolf as well. Because of this Brittney should have someone who knows what she is available to help her if she needs it."

"So in other words I have to have a babysitter?! That's freakin great!" I practically yelled.

_There is no damn way I'm letting someone follow me around 24/7 even if it is hottie Hale. Ok we'll maybe I'd allow him to, but he can't go to school with me, and if I drop out my parents will kill me. _

Deaton, who was slightly shocked by my sudden outburst, tried to calm me down, "Brittney, you wouldn't have to be watched 24/7. Just when you need help, like when you loose your temper. Someone needs to be able to get to you fast enough and either calm you down or remove you from an area that you could hurt somebody."

_I don't know why but he is able to calm me down quickly with just logic. It makes sense now why I should have someone able to help me, even if I won't admit it out loud._ I sigh and reluctantly agree. The four of us trade contact info before Derek and I walk back to my house.


	6. Pack Life

_**Chapter 6: Pack Life**_

As I wake up the next morning I look at the clock and realize that it's already 10:00 am, meaning that I've missed almost half the school day. I jump out of bed and go downstairs in my pjs, to find Erica eating cereal in the kitchen and Derek sitting on my kitchen counter talking to her.

I walk directly to Derek and slap his shoulder, "off the counter Hale." I tell him, before grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet and eating it. Derek rolls his eyes but jumps off the counter anyways.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I ask them both, smiling at Erica and her new found beauty and self confidence.

She turns towards me with a soft smile, "I want to go to school and show off the new me to everyone who ever bullied me, but Derek thinks its a bad idea and won't let me go."

"Ohhhh! That sounds like fun, and it's lunch time there so it'll be perfect!" I tell her, before using my puppy-dog eyes on Derek.

_I swear my puppy dog eyes are magic, even before they became literal puppy dog eyes I could get anything I wanted just by using them._ He agreed with us reluctantly so we both ran upstairs to get ready. I chose a pair of short jean shorts, a low cut black tanktop that hugs my curves perfectly, my leather jacket, and black stiletto ankle boots. Erica opted for a black leather miniskirt, tiger print heels, a form fitting white tanktop, and a leather jacket. We both got dressed then added a little makeup, mine to my lips, her to her eyes and lips then we went back downstairs.

Derek looks hot as always in his jeans, black t-shirt, and leather jacket. Derek was staring at me and Erica. I knew he was checking us out, and I was perfectly ok with it. We all loaded into his car and stopped out front of the school. Erica and I walked into the cafeteria arm in arm, stopping to steal two apples. Everyone's eyes were on us, checking us out as we both bit into our apples then left swinging our hips in unison. I heard Scott and his friend chasing us as we climbed back into Derek's car. Derek smiled at Scott and whatever his friends name was before driving off with Erica sitting shotgun and me in between them.

We pulled up in front of my house and we all hopped out seeing another teenage boy there. _He's a werewolf too. How many werewolves are there in Beacon Hills? _

_'What is Isaac doing here he's supposed to be hiding at the station! If the cops see him then he's dead, and I need him around to help I.D. the thing that killed his dad.' _

I glanced over at Derek who was walking next to me, "did you say something?"

He looked at me, confused before shaking his head 'no'. Wonderful, not only am I a Luna whatever the hell that means, but my house is becoming werewolf central, and I'm hearing things that aren't there. I am so screwed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? Huh? If the cops see you then we're both dead!" Derek yelled fixing the kid with a kill you dead glare.

Something bristled inside me at hearing Isaac being yelled at, "Hale take it easy, I'm sure Isaac didn't mean harm. He was probably looking for you because you haven't been at the station since yesterday morning." I informed Derek in a quiet but pissed off voice.

This caused all three of them to turn and look at me. Derek looks pissed off, Isaac and Erica look scared, and Derek and Isaac look confused. This'll be fun to explain. Not.

Isaac met my eyes, "How do you know me? I've never met you, and no ones said it. And how did you know about the station?"

I sighed to myself and walked inside assuming they would follow, which they did. I motioned them to sit down in the living room. Erica, and Isaac sat down on the couch, I sat in my recliner in the corner facing them, while Derek stood and glared waiting for an answer.

"Well lets be formal first. I'm Brittney, and that's Erica. You obviously know Derek, and we're all obviously werewolves." Derek snorted at that but I just ignored him and continued, "I haven't ever met you, and nobody said your name. I knew because Derek thought it, before he started yelling at you. Btw's Hale, I'm hearing thoughts now too, add that to the list of not normal about me."

"You're hearing thoughts?" Derek's tone said 'ya right' very clearly.

"Yes, I am. Moving on, Isaac it's nice to meet you and you are welcome here anytime, as are you Erica. Hale, I'm still debating about you, but for now you're welcome. That is after you apologize to Isaac for snapping at him." I shot smiles at the two on the couch before glaring at Derek.

Hale raised his eyebrows at me, rolling his eyes as my glare hardened and my eyes flashed silver, then he mumbled some form of an apology.

I rolled my own eyes at him, "Good, now that we're all acquainted, why don't you fill us in on what were obviously missing, Derek." He sighed then filled us in for the next few hours.

Erica, and I were in the kitchen making dinner while the boys played GTA in the living room. I was humming absently to myself as I pulled the pasta off the burner, drained it and put it on a hot pad on the table.

"Erica, could you be a dear and get the boys, by any means necessary, to come sit down at the table."

She agreed then I heard them arguing as I placed the sauce on the set table as well. They all came in and sat down, Derek and I were at the heads of the table and Erica and Isaac were sitting across from each other. I smiled, and we all ate a 'family' dinner. _We make one very messed up family. There's the alpha of the pack, with serious sharing issues, then there's the two betas with self esteem issues. And then there's me, I don't even know what I am, or what I can do anymore. At least we're all getting to know each other better, except for Hale, the sour wolf. _After dinner we cleaned up and settled in to watch a movie **Texas chainsaw massacre!** Isaac, Erica, and I were snuggled on the couch with me in the middle under a blanket, and Derek was in my recliner.

About halfway through the movie, the two betas fell asleep using me as a pillow, I glanced at Derek, "Can you grab Isaac, and put him in a guest room? I'll get Erica."

He nodded then lifted Isaac, and I got Erica as we carried them upstairs. I put Erica in her guest room, next to Isaac.

"Derek, you're welcome to spend the night here. That other door by the stairs is a guest room as well. My uncle was using that room while he was taking care of my Grams."

He nodded at me then I went into my room, changed into pjs and curled up in my bed falling asleep easily.


	7. The New Beta

Waking up was interesting. _Why is it so hot in here? _I found my answer as I rolled over, or tried, I rolled right into a sleeping Isaac. On my other side Erica was sound asleep as well, both curling up against me. I sighed and tried to get up only to be pulled back by a very strong asleep Isaac. _Note to self: don't watch scary movies with the betas before bed. _

And that's when I heard snickers. _Great just when I thought this couldn't get worse, Hale walks in only to laugh at us, well me. _

"I was looking for Erica and Isaac, but they weren't in their rooms. I thought I'd ask if you'd seen them, but no worries I found them."

I glared at Derek before snapping up, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the puppy pile too. He landed in between Erica and I and he glared at me. I smiled innocently before snickering at him myself. At that moment, Erica and Isaac decided to push us closer, and cuddle some more. I ended up pressed against Derek, with Isaac snuggled into my back and his arms around me, Erica was doing the same with Derek.

_**'I am so killing these pups once they wake up. Then I'll kill the Luna, it's her fault I'm in this mess to begin with!' **_

I smirked, "I prefer puppy pile personally, and it's your fault you're here. Karma's a bitch huh?"

He growled at me. _Ok it's probably not the time or place, since we are being cuddled to death by the two betas but Derek is even more sexy when he growls at me. Yep, I'm falling for hottie Hale. My life got even more complicated, if that's possible._ I drifted back to sleep with Derek's heartbeat lulling me. And with him being the kind alpha he is, he didn't wake his betas, and he didn't escape the puppy pile.

When I woke up again, I was surprised to find that it was already lunch time. Thank all that is good that its a weekend. My parents will find a way to kill me if I miss more school. I get up and get changed into jeans, and a semi-tight crop top that shows the bottom of my stomach when I move. As I leave my room to go downstairs I hear Erica and Isaac arguing about what show they should watch, and I hear Derek sigh. _Huh, with werewolf hearing you can almost hear Derek's eyes roll._ I smile at that thought as I enter the living room, and snatch the remote from Isaac and Erica. I change the channel to play cartoons. _Not those new stupid ones that cause kids brains to explode from watching them, god I hate those, but those classics like Scooby Doo and the loony toons._ Tom and Jerry was currently playing and the two betas stopped fighting to watch as Jerry got the cheese and the grand piano fell on Tom.

_** 'I am thankful that the arguing is over, finally, but how is it that Brittney can control the betas? She almost seems like their mom, except for how she dresses.'**_

I roll my eyes at his thoughts and go to make sandwiches for my pack. "Hale, get in here and help carry lunch to your pack." I yelled to him as I finished prepping the food and drinks.

Derek came in after about a minute and I handed him 2 sandwiches, some chips, and 2 sodas.

I pointed to one then the other, "Erica's, Isaac's. Don't confuse them."

After an eye roll, and me sticking my tongue out at him, childish, maybe, entertaining, definitely, I gathered the other sandwiches, sodas and chips and took them to the living room. I handed Derek his food, Isaac and Erica both had theirs already, and I sat in between the two betas. Derek looks like he's gonna steal my recliner permanently. He sits in it often enough.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked Derek curiously as we ate.

"Well I found another pack member, course you would already know that if you had bothered waking up before noon," he smirked at me.

I growled lowly at him, "let me guess, you think that Scott isn't going to be thrilled that you're building our pack, so you think that he's gonna go to the ice rink to talk Boyd out of getting the bite, which you already gave him, while his friend Stiles goes to Boyd's house to see if he's there. You plan on sending Erica to Boyd's place to take care of Stiles, while you, Isaac, and I wait for Scott to get to the rink before we fight him and meet back up with Erica."

_Ha take that Hale! You look so confused right now :p_ . Derek studies me for a minute while Isaac and Erica watch me with an amazed look on their faces.

"I guess you really can read minds," he said in an unidentifiable tone.

I roll my eyes and clean up the now empty plates, soda cans, and chip bags while the two betas get back to their show.

Derek follows me into the kitchen, "hey, can Boyd crash here for a couple nights while he adjusts?"

I glance up, "of course he can. He's part of the pack, which makes him part of this very weird family. Family is always welcome here."

Derek looks unamused, "if this pack is family, and family is always welcome here then why were you saying just yesterday that you weren't sure if I was welcome here, even though I'm part of the pack too?"

_Oh silly silly Hale. I was kidding of course , but this opportunity is to good to pass up. I have to mess with him at least a little. _

"Well, you are family, but you're like that crazy cousin that you're not sure if you're related to or not. That one cousin that no one admits that they don't want to be at family reunions or weddings etc." I said it in a serious voice, with a serious face.

I ruined the act when his face looked disappointed, and angry, I just had to laugh at that face. Of course my laughing caused him to realize that it was a joke, and it made him look like he was about to murder me. _Well this isn't good. I'd probably better run now._

I quickly ducked as he reached to grab me, and I took off into the living room diving onto the couch hiding behind the two betas. Isaac and Erica were both trying not to laugh as I hid, and Derek came in looking to kill me. They failed once they saw the look of anger on his face and the look of fear on mine. Derek darted over to me, pinned me down and started tickling me! _He has some nerve to tickle me! This means war!_ I started squirming and laughing, and begging for mercy.

He wasn't having it, he tickled me relentlessly until I cried for help from Erica and Isaac. He glanced up at them for a second, letting me try and tickle him back. _Damn Hale! Why aren't you ticklish! It so isn't fair! _I gave up on that idea quickly and bridged my hips throwing him off balance enough so I could roll him off, and get away.

"Don't you think we ought to get to the ice rink before Scott does? I think I'll run over there. Erica I'll see you later, good luck in your adventures." I said quickly before grabbing shoes and darting out the door.


	8. Fights, and Pizza?

When I got to the rink I heard Scott and Boyd talking inside, Derek's sleek camero pulled up behind me.

"Scott beat us here, he's trying to convince Boyd not to take the bite."

Derek climbed out if the car as I spoke, "doesn't matter what Scott does now, I've already bit Boyd."

Isaac climbed out and came to stand by me, "so what do we do?"

I spoke up, "we do what we always end up doing around Scott. We fight."

Erica ran up to us, "Stiles has been taken care of. He'll be out for awhile."

We all turn and go into the rink, to find Boyd on the zambonie with Scott yelling up to him insulting Derek.

"That hurts Scott, if you're going to judge me at least take a consensus, Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

Erica started playing with her hair, "hmmm in a word, transformative," she shifted into her half wolf shape and snarled at Scott.

Derek continued, "Isaac?"

"Well I'm kinda bummed about being a fugitive, but other then that great."

Derek glanced at me, "Brittney?"

I spoke quietly and clearly, "I got a new family when I met you, so I'm happy." I smiled slightly then it dropped when I looked back to Scott. Erica and Isaac both took a step toward Scott.

"Hey, hey this isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott said sounding slightly worried.

Derek smirked, "then go home Scott."

Scott's face hardened, "I meant fair for them."

He shifted into his wolf form and crouched down punching the ice. I rolled my eyes as Erica and Isaac shifted and walked over to Scott. _Scott is so dramatic sometimes, it can get kinda annoying. Derek isn't giving these kids anything that they don't want, and it's not like when Scott was bit, they all have a choice._ Scott began fighting the two betas and to be honest kicking their asses.

I stayed back by Derek, until Scott slid Isaac and Erica across the ice to stop at our feet. I glanced at Derek who nodded to me slightly. I smiled slightly and walked over to Scott who was expecting another easy win. _Idiot, he must not know that I took martial arts classes for 5 years. This'll be fun_. Scott slashed at me with his claws, but I ducked and came up from under his arm to slash across his stomach and chest. He fell to his hands and knees so I kicked his side to flip him over.

I stood over him looking down at him with a sad expression on my face, "sorry Scott, but no one messes with my family and goes away unscathed."

He had his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in pain when I walked away from him. I helped Isaac and Erica up from the ice and we walked out while Derek talked to Scott for a second. Derek followed us out and met his pack by the car. Once Boyd came out a minute later we all decided to head back to my house. Erica and Isaac were riding in the back of the camero, Boyd got shotgun, Derek drove, and I ran. I got home just as Derek pulled into my driveway next to the impala.

Everyone climbed out of the car as I unlocked the door and yelled over my shoulder, "who wants pizza?"

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd lit up right away. Even Derek smiled and seemed slightly excited, _guess he's not a big bad werewolf after all, at least not completely_. I called the pizza place and told them our orders (3 meat lovers with bacon, and 1/2 cheese 1/2 pepperoni pizza) and the address.

"Okay kids those'll be here in half an hour. As far as sleeping arrangements go I'm all out of guest rooms so either Erica and I share my room and Boyd takes hers, or Boyd and Isaac can room together. I'll let you three decide that while Derek and I pick out a movie to watch."

That caused some arguing among the betas, which went unnoticed by Derek and I as we argued over a movie. I want to watch a comedy, but he wants an action movie. We ended up with **_Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_**, and once the pizza arrived we all settled in to watch the movie. Isaac, Erica and Boyd were on the couch, and Derek was fighting me for MY recliner. The nerve he has. I gave up and let him have the chair while I sat on his lap. _Like I said my recliner, if he doesn't like it he can move._ After 3 slices of pizza and 2 sodas I was falling asleep on Derek's shoulder. _He smells so good, and his muscles make his arm into a great pillow. He's not gonna be thrilled with me tomorrow, after falling asleep like this. _

**_'God, I don't know why this Luna is growing on me so much. It's probably because she's taking such good care if this entire pack, but then again there's just this feeling of 'rightness' when she's close to me.'_**


	9. Surprise Visit?

**Author Note: hey guys, here's a shorter chapter then some of them. Sorry about that, but people seem to like this story and wanted me to update sooner then I had planned. I'm so glad you guys like it. Enjoy.**

I woke up early the next morning. I glance around my room to find myself alone. _That's a new one. Why am I alone in here, I thought Erica was crashing in here with me. And how the hell did I get up here in the first place? Last thing I remember was fighting Derek for my recliner and ending up sitting on his lap. Oh crap! Please tell me I didn't! But it makes sense about why I don't remember anything after that, and I suppose he could have carried me up here. Damn! I totally did. I fell asleep while sitting on Derek's lap last night. I am so dead. Maybe I'll just get out of the house for awhile. Ya I'll do that. _

I get out of bed and get dressed in a pair of shorts, a tank top, and my tennis shoes before going downstairs as quietly as I can. I walk into the living room to grab my phone, and my headphones so I can listen to music while I run, only to find Derek asleep on the couch. _That's surprising, why is he asleep down here? And how is it possible that someone that grumpy, and guarded looks that adorable as he sleeps? His face is so innocent, and open, it's refreshing._ I feel a smile spreading on my face as I look at my alpha.

_Why do I have butterflies right now? He's just my alpha, and he definitely doesn't feel like this towards me._ I spot my phone and headphones on a side table near my recliner. I walk over and grab them before leaving the house feeling confused.

I was about 7 miles out from my house when my phone started ringing, stopping my music from playing.

I pulled it out of my pocket, "hello?"

"_Hey sweetheart, it's mom."_ I heard back.

"Oh hey momma, what's up?"

_"I just wanted to remind you that your dad, brothers and I are flying in today. We'll get there at about 10:30am." _

_Oh crap, I forgot my family was flying in to visit. This isn't gonna go over well with Derek. _I glance at my watch, 8:30. Based on the sounds in the background they're at the airport already. _Crap! _

"Of course momma, how could I forget, I'm so excited to see you guys again. I'll come and pick you up, but I don't think you'll all fit in my car. I'll ask a friend to come with me."

_"Okay hun, just don't forget again."_ I could hear the smile in her voice. She knows me so well. _"Oh and we're bringing a surprise someone with us, they've really missed you." _

I laugh at that, "ok, I'll see you when you land. Have a good flight."

I hang up the phone and run home as fast as I can. Bursting through the door I half yell, "guys we have a problem!"

I was surrounded immediately. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac all trying to calm me down from my current freak out.

Derek was standing in the doorway to the living room, "what's the big problem?"

I glance up at him, "my family is flying in to visit today, they'll be here for a week. I have to pick them up from the airport at 10:30."

Derek's eyes widened before he regained his normal stotic expression, "Erica, Isaac, Boyd and I will go camp at the train station for awhile then," he turned to said betas, "go grab your stuff."

After they ran upstairs I glanced at the floor, "there's one more thing, my family won't all fit in my car. I was hoping that you'd come with me and let me drive your car with my family in it back here, while you bring the suitcases back in my car."

_He's never gonna go for this. I shoulda just had mom rent a car from the airport. _

"Fine, I'll take the betas to the station and come back over so we can go to the airport."

The betas all came bounding down the stairs with their backpacks that had their clothes and stuff in them. Derek left first while the betas all hung back a bit.

"You gonna be ok?" Erica asked with concern written in her face.

"I'm gonna be fine, I've just changed so much since I saw them last time, I hope they'll accept the new me. Not that I'm gonna tell them that I'm a werewolf, just the more self confident me."

They all smiled at me, "I sure they'll love you, just like we do. We're not just a pack anymore you made us a family, with you being the momma." Issac said sweetly.

I smiled at that._ I loved these betas, hell I even love Derek_. They all gave me hugs then they left the house. I run upstairs and jump in the shower to wash the dirt and sweat from my run off my body.

After about 1/2 an hour of showering, I'm calmed down and clean. I get dressed quickly in jeans and a cute tank top with my leather jacket on over it. I jog downstairs and grab my keys off the hook, exiting the house as Derek pulls up in his sexy camero. I jump in my car and we drive to the airport.


	10. Family Dinner

I pulled up to the terminal drive through thingie** (AN: yes that is the technical term. Lol)** as Derek stopped behind me. We both exited our cars and stood next to each other while waiting for my family to arrive. I closed my eyes and focused my hearing to see if I could find them that way, the loudest sound was the closest to me: Derek's heartbeat. _Why is his heart beating faster then normal? I wonder if he's afraid that my family will realize we're werewolves, or something insane like that. _

_"Come on you guys, Brittney said she'd meet us at the terminal drop off/pick up."_ I heard my moms voice, it was a little ways away still but slowly coming closer.

_"And you're sure she didn't forget us, again?" _and there was Brandyn's ever criticizing voice.

_"I know she didn't. There she is, but who's that standing next to her?" _That was my dad, always protective.

"_She did say she was bringing a friend to help bring all our stuff to her house."_ My mom reminded everyone.

I opened my eyes again to finally see everyone, they opened the doors and my mom ran over towards me, "oh honey! I've missed you so much!"

I smile at her pulling her in for a hug, "I've missed you too momma."

_I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry. But I've missed them so much. _

My mom pulled away from me and my dad pulled me into another hug, "good morning sunshine" my smile grew, _he hasn't called me that in awhile. Every morning growing up he would say that to me, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. _

"Hi daddy, I've missed you."

He pulls away and smiles at me before glancing at Derek who is watching the entire thing silently. I look over at my brothers and the shadow that seems to be hiding behind them. _I wonder who it is they brought, guess I'll be finding out soon. _

And sure enough my brothers stepped out of the way revealing Sam, "hey, twin."

She smiles at me and I feel tears starting to come, "Sammy? Is it really you?!"

She nods before we launch ourselves at each other. _Sammy, my soul twin, my best friend in the whole wide world is here, in California, to see me? How did my parents manage this?! _We both hang on to each other for a few minutes before I hear a few throats cleared around us.

We pull apart and smile at each other, I turn towards my parents "you guys are the best, I'm so glad you could make it out to visit. I'm sure you are all wondering who this is," I motion to Derek, "his names Derek, he's a close friend of mine, he recently helped me and a few of my other friends out and now were all really close." I turn to Derek, and meet his eyes, "Derek this is my mom and dad, Jan and Mike, my brothers Brandyn and Kodie, and my best friend Sam."

They all smile and shake hands while my twin whispers in my ear, "just friends huh? He's to die for sexy, and I think he likes you."

I feel the heat slowly entering my cheeks, as I shush her knowing Derek heard every word she just said to me.

"Okay so you guys can put your stuff in my car, and Derek will drive that back to the house while we take his car," I motion to his camero.

They all nod and agree before loading their stuff into my car and piling in the camero.

I look at Derek, "I'll meet you back at the house, and I'll text you when I can about meeting up for training and stuff."

He just nods and leaves in my car. I climb in his camero, my mom and brothers are sitting in the back seat while I'm driving and Sam is in the middle sitting next to my dad.

The car ride home is mostly silent except the usual questions, "how's school?" "How are you liking it here?" "Do you have many friends?" "Are you staying out of trouble?"

My answers were all short and I was avoiding giving details for fear that I would say something I wasn't supposed to. But after what seemed like forever we finally made it home and saw Derek waiting, leaning against the hood of my car. We all climbed out of his camero, and walked over to my car.

"I'll help you guys carry everything in, then I'd better leave. I'm meeting up with some friends later." Derek said once we reached him before grabbing a couple suitcases and heading inside.

I grabbed a couple suitcases and carried them inside with my family carrying stuff behind me.

"Ok, mom, dad, you two will be in the guest bedroom closest to the stairs, Brandyn you'll be next to them, Kodie you'll be between Brandyn and I, and Sammy you can share my room." I tell them before carrying the bags upstairs into the respective rooms.

Once everyone's stuff is in their rooms we meet back downstairs in the living room.

"Derek, honey, you've been such a big help. Why don't you join us for dinner?" My mom asked.

Derek glanced at me, "thank you for the offer Mrs. Bluebird, but I wouldn't want to impose."

"Please, dear call me Jan, and it's no trouble at all. In fact I insist you join us, I'd like to get to know Brittney's friends better."

_Crap, this isn't good. I really shoulda seen this coming though! She always does this._ "Mom, I'm sure Derek has other things to do then sit and eat a family dinner with us." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm sure it's nothing that can't wait till after dinner, it's not like its life or death. And in any case I insist, so he stays."

_Oh mom, how wrong you are. It is life or death literally. But you can't know that so whatever. _My mom heads into the kitchen with my dad to figure out dinner leaving my brothers, my twin, Derek and I in the living room.

We all sat there in awkward silence until thankfully my twin broke it, "so Twin, you said earlier that you met Derek when he was helping out some of your friends?"

_Ok, maybe it isn't such a good thing she broke the silence, _"yeah, that's right. Why?" I eye her warily.

She shrugs, then turns toward Derek, "you're not a drug dealer are you?"

Derek looks shocked and really confused, while both my brothers are laughing.

"No twin, he's not a drug dealer, he's a werewolf." I add some sarcasm into that statement causing Sammy and my brothers to look at me seriously for a minute.

_**"What the hell is she thinking I can't believe she just told them that I'm a werewolf!"**_

Sammy and my brothers laugh even harder while Derek shoots me a glare.

**_"Hey the best way to convince people you're lying to them is by telling truth in a sarcastic voice. Then they think it's just a joke, and not the truth. It works every time."_** I think toward Derek.

**_"What the hell?! I swear I just heard Brittney's voice but she didn't say anything." _**

_**"Wait, how did he hear that? I'm thinking not talking. Unless it's another Luna power. Derek, can ya hear me?"**__ I mentally ask, ok now I feel stupid. _

**_"Brittney? How the hell can I hear you?! And why are you in my head?" _**

**_"This is so weird. My best guess is that it's another of my Luna powers, which is really weird." _**

**_"Ok well we will have to go see Deaton. Soon. He'll want to know about your new power. But for now let's just focus on getting through dinner. Ok?" _**

**_"Good idea" _**I turn toward my brothers who finally stopped laughing, "so have either of you gotten a girlfriend yet?" I smile and tease them.

"Actually you remember Alexis right?" Brandyn asks me. I nod. "Well we started dating a few weeks ago. And Kodie took Kelsey out for dinner last week."

I start laughing, "really Kodie? You're dating the manager of your fan club?"

Kelsey was my age, and adored Kodie, it probably didn't help that they spend a lot of time together at work.

"Ya, well I figured I'd give her a chance and if it didn't work then she might leave me alone, but it went surprisingly well."

I just rolled my eyes.

"And what about you Britt? Are you dating anyone?" My twin asked me, sending a pointed look towards Derek.

I just laugh, "I just moved in, I'm still getting settled."

She rolled her eyes at me, she knew me to well to believe that, so she sent me a look telling me that we would talk later.

My mom called us from the kitchen, "kids, dinner." Oh this will be fun. Not.


	11. Awkward

I let the boys and Sam go into the kitchen before Derek and I so I can talk to him, "ok just relax and be yourself. You'll be fine as long as you don't insult the Broncos. Sports are a safe topic, family's a safe topic too. There shouldn't be much of a "no go zone" as far as conversation goes. They think we met when you helped out my friends, meaning Erica Issac and Boyd, so not technically a lie just avoiding that certain truth." Derek nods as I speak and I can tell he's a bit nervous. _I'd bet money that this is his first family dinner in awhile, let alone his first family dinner that could be seen as 'meeting the parents'. If he starts panicking I have no clue what I'll do. I might die, this is gonna be horrible. _My twin chooses that moment to stick her head out of the kitchen doorway, "well hurry up lovebirds. Mom says we cant start till you guys are in here and I'm hungry." I just roll my eyes and lead Derek to what could possibly be both our dooms, at the very least the most awkward night of our lives.

I walk over to the table and sit down in one of the two empty seats next to Sammy. Derek follows my lead and sits next to me. I look around the table and hope that where Derek is sitting is the least awkward spot for him to be in, my mom is sitting at the head of the table then there's Derek, me, Sammy, my dad, Brandyn, and Kodie. Once we're all settled with our food my dad starts the interrogation. "so Derek, do you do drugs?" Derek looks shocked for a second, "No sir." my dad nods once, "how old are you anyways?" I glare at my dad as Derek replies, "I'm 22" my dad nods again, "and why are you hanging out with a bunch of high school kids at your age?" I decide to try and spare Derek the inevitable pressure that will come from my dad, "I told you when I met Derek he was helping a few friends of mine. They had been loners at school, social outcasts if you will, and Derek just brought them together into a group. With me being new here, and by myself, he brought me into the group too. And before you ask, no it has nothing to do with drugs or sex, it is completely legal." My mom, bless her soul, chooses that moment to save us all from further embarrassment, "so Derek, tell us more about yourself." Derek's face softens as he turns toward my mother, "what would you like to know Mrs. Bluebird?' My mom's smile drops ever so slightly, "I thought I asked you to call me Jan. Have you lived in Beacon Hills your entire life? i dont recall hearing about a university around here." Derek nods politely, "I've lived here most of my life, I moved away for a few years. I had been in New York with my sister, then she decided to come back here, and I followed." "I see, so does your family still live near here?" _oh no! The one touchy subject for Derek and she manages to hit the nail on the head. "Derek? you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. They'll understand. I can explain and they won't question you about it." _**_"It's fine, I'm a grown up I can fight my own__ battles."_**_ "Derek, that is not what I meant and you know it!" _He just rolls his eyes at me and answers my mom, "No, they were killed in a fire while I was still in High School, only my sister and I survived. Unfortunately she was killed by a wild animal upon her return home." Everyone at the table instantly saddens. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry dear. If I'd've known. . ." there isn't a decent enough way to end that sentence and it hangs in the silence between the seven of us. Derek gives a small smile, "Its ok, I'd probably better go, I still have to meet up with those friends. Thanks for dinner," Derek turns towards me, "I'll see you later." I nod and walk him to the door after my family calls their goodbyes. _**"I'll meet up with you once they all fall asleep, then we'll go and see Deaton. We'll discuss your training then as well."**__"Okay, sorry about all of that, my family is a bit . . . well, they're unique." _He nods at me and turns to leave, "Wait! Derek, one more thing before you leave." my mom rushes in. Derek turns and looks at her after shooting a questioning glance in my direction. _"Hell if I know what she's doing." _"I know we're only going to be in town for a week, but if you need anything at all please feel free to ask. It's obvious that you're close to my daughter, and that she cares about you, so please consider yourself part of our family." she smiles at him in a way tha only a mother can. _I swear if Derek starts crying . . . __**This is new. Brittney's a part of my Pack but her family doesn't know it. They can see that we're close, and they invite me, someone they just met, to be a part of their family? I haven't had a family in years, at least not a full family. Just the idea of it seems impossible for me, after everything I've been through, and everything I've done? This has to be some sick joke Fate's playing on**_** me.** I roll my eyes and sigh softly, _he'll never understand will he? My mom already loves him, so do I, it's no surprise that she invited him to see us as family. I suppose in our own way my Pack is a family, but Derek is still relearning the whole family thing. The idea that my family wants him to be a part of it surprises him, and probably scares him a bit too. He really is just a big Teaddy Bear._

**Author Note:**** Okay guys here it is, finally. The next chapter. I'm excited about this one, so much fun to write. Sorry it took me forever to post, I've had finals, and school stuff. (I know lame excuses right?) sorry for the ranting author notes, my minds been kinda 'out for lunch' as of late, but I'm back. This summer I am taking a trip to 'The Sticks' meaning little to no internet connection! (Oh No! How will I survive?!) This means that my posting new chapters may be few and far between, but do not fear! I love this story entirely to much to stop writing it. HellI'd probably keep writing it even if I didn't have so many wonderful readers. **

**The Next Chapter:**

**(Warning May Contain Spoilers! and Nuts, Dairy, and possibly some dogs.)**

**Slumber Parties? Luna Powers? Pets? Pack Bonding? Cheesey Romance? Wrong Do-ers? Family Secrets? Check out the next chapter to find out whats in store for your loveable Luna, Little Bluebird! (dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn)**

**-Little Bluebird**


	12. Jinx

** A/N: Don't hate me for taking forever to update! I'm in Middle of No where Arkansas right now! It's not good for WiFi. Heres the next chapter. I recently hit 4,042 views on this story! honestly you guys are the best. I was amazed that so many people are looking at it, best thing ever! **

After Derek left my family all settled in the living room and watched a few episodes of Supernatural. Everyone was enjoying the show, and I was enjoying the irony. Once everyone else headed to bed I walked around the first floor checking the locks on the doors and windows. _Maybe if I procrastinate long enough Sammy will have fallen asleep and I can avoid the Inquisition. But I kinda doubt it. _I sighed aloud and went up to my room as expected Sam was waiting for me. I turned and shut the door behind me before making sure the windows were closed so if Derek was waiting for me he couldn't hear me, "what do you wanna know?" Sam perked up and asked, "what's going on between you and Derek?" I sighed again, "nothing. I told you earlier we met when he was helping out a friend and I, but we're just friends." She sent me her trademark _'I'm not buying it'_ look. "Fine, when I first got here I was alone, I didn't know anyone, but I met a girl in my PE class. Erica, she's sweet and we became friends, she was alone too. Later that day we ran into Derek, and he invited us to join his group. We agreed and through him we met Issac and Boyd. Now they're like a second family to me, I love all of them, but I don't know. Derek's different, even though he's surrounded by people he still acts like he's completely alone. He's like a puzzle that I wanna solve but I'm missing a lot of the pieces." Sam listened to this all quietly before she replied, "why don't you just ask him?" I shook my head before she finished talking, "if I were to ask him then it would throw off the entire group. I cant risk that." She yawned at that point of the conversation, "Sammy go to sleep. You can finish interrogating me tomorrow." She laughed and nodded before laying down on one side of the bed beneath the blankets. Once her breathing evened out I expanded my hearing to the rest of the house so I could hear everyone else. Their breaths were all even and obviously asleep. _Good, now where's Derek? _I expanded my hearing further and heard Derek's breathing and heart beat by the edge of the forest behind my house. I walked silently to the window and eased it open followed by popping out the screen. After making sure there was no one outside besides Derek to see me I jumped over the windowsill and landed next to the big willow tree in my yard with a muted thud. Derek walked over from the tree he had been leaning on, "ok, Deaton first, then we'll talk about training with your family in town." I nodded then wordlessly took off running through the woods toward the vets. I changed my eyes to their Luna silver as I ran so I could see better in the dark. I heard Derek running beside me as we ran under branches and over fallen trees. Within minutes we were at the vets office. Derek knocked on the door and after a few seconds Deaton opened it. "Ah Brittney, Derek, what can I do for you this evening?" he said with a smile. I smiled back at him softly, "Hey Doctor D. we discovered another of my Luna powers, thought you'd like to know." His smile brightened "of course, please come in." He led us both to the back exam room where we had been the last time I was here. "So tell me about this new power." I nodded before sliding onto the exam table to be more comfortable, I noticed that Derek was leaning against the back wall as he had before. "We figured out that I can communicate telepathically. So instead of just reading the persons mind, I can project thoughts into their head." Deaton looked thoughtful, "something like that has been considered possible in the Lore of a Luna. I hope you don't mind but I called up a few of my good friends who know about this stuff to get their opinions on Lunas." I smile, _that's really sweet of him, he didn't have to do that, _"Of course I don't mind, what did you find out?" "Sadly not much, just the same basics that I knew already, however according to my old friend in Africa, it is rumored that a Luna can shift into a full wolf if she is powerful enough." I gaped, _Really?! That is so cool! I hope I can do that. _I nod seriously and Deaton writes some information down in a notebook, he had told me earlier that he wanted to keep an official record of my powers and the rumored powers of a Luna. "One more thing Brittney, you had asked me a few weeks ago if I had any dogs you could adopt, if you'd still like one, one of my clients just had a litter of Great Pyrenees. He's giving them up. I have males and females if you want to see them." I smile brightly, and nod enthusiastically. Deaton lets out a soft chuckle and I swear even Derek grins a bit. Then Deaton leads me into the back where I see 5 puppies playing in a pen. I walk over to the side of the cage before opening the door and entering. The pups swarm around me immediately and I sit down into a literal dog pile. One of the pyres is loving on me and trying to fight off his siblings so he can have my attention. I laugh as I notice this and pick him up to carry back over to where Deaton is standing outside the cage, "this one. I want him." He's the biggest of the litter and the fluffiest which makes me love him even more. Deaton nods and we walk out to the front of the shop with the giant puppy still in my arms. Derek notices, "he's a bit big don't you think?" I shoot him a grin, "the bigger the better. Contrary to popular belief size Does matter." I pass him the puppy so I can sign the proper paperwork before Derek and I head out with the puppy trotting along by my side. "I think I'll name him Fang. What do you think?" I say off handedly to Derek. _Fang? Really? Personally I think he's jinxed.__ Jinxed? just because he tripped you and hurt your fragile ego does not mean he's jinxed. "_No I'm gonna name him jinx, since you like it so much. Hier Jinx" As commanded my dog came running over to my side, "so ist Brav." Derek shot me a weird look. "What? if I train him in English then he'll follow everybody's commands. In German he'll only follow mine. Besides he likes German." Derek shook his head at me, "ok as far as training goes you can start once your family leaves, but I'll expect you to do double when you do start to make up for lost time. The Pack and I will stay in the station, text one of us if you need anything." I straightened up before giving a mock salute, "yes sir!" He just rolled his eyes and took off into the forest towards the Station. I managed to get my new puppy into the house without waking anyone up, and we fell asleep curled on the bed next to my twin.

**Translations: Hier- here/come So ist brav- Good (praise)**


	13. First fight

I woke up the next morning to find my twin gone and my puppy trying to curl into my neck. Jinx looked up at me when he realized I had woken up and gave me a puppy version of a lopsided grin. I let out a laugh and pushed him off my chest. After getting dressed in a pair of shorts, a sports bra and an off the shoulder band tshirt I grabbed my shoes and listened to figure out where everyone was. My mom was in the kitchen presumably cooking breakfast, my brothers were moving about in their rooms my twin was in the bathroom and my dad was tinkering in the garage. I smiled and headed downstairs to the kitchen with Jinx on my heels. "Morning momma." I smiled as I walked into the kitchen greeting her. She smiled back, "morning sweetie, oh who's this?" She had caught sight of jinx, "he's my puppy jinx. He's a Great Pyrenees." I said proudly. My mom smiled and leaned down to say hi to him. However jinx had other ideas such as standing right next to me and watching my mom warily. "In ordnung, Geh Voraus." **(A/N: IT'S OKAY, GO AHEAD.)** At that Jinx basically tackled my mom causing both of us to start laughing. After she detached jinx from herself she returned her attention to me, "that wasn't English." I gave her a totally serious face, "oh really I hadn't noticed." She sent a small glare my way, "yes really smart ass. When did you learn German?" I smiled at her, "it's just something I picked up here. Anyway I'm gonna take Jinx for a run. I'll be back in time for lunch." She nodded and I left the house with jinx. _Really I had picked up German from being around the German teacher at my school. It just kinda stuck. But I'm not gonna tell her that, mainly because I had read his mind to learn it._ Jinx and I ran through the woods towards the train Depo. I figured that I could get some training in or at least watch my betas train.

I opened the door in the ally and followed jinx down into the station. Jinx seemed to be on high alert until we reached the bottom and saw my pack, once he recognized Derek he seemed to relax a bit. I hung back by the stairs to watch with Boyd as Erica and Isaac tried to attack Derek. Boyd smiled over at me and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. I turned back to the training session and watched as the two betas were thrown down again and again. Derek just got more and more agitated until his temper snapped, "you think I'm teaching you to fight? I'm teaching you how to survive! The full moons coming up and we have the argents and this new threat to worry about." _I knew he was right but I didn't like him yelling at my betas._ "Well could we take a break? I have about 100 bones that need to heal." Isaac asked cockily. Derek walked over to him and leaned down before taking Issac's arm and snapping the bone, "one hundred and one." He stood up and walked back to his train car. I got up and ran over to Isaac seeing how much pain he was in. I wrapped my arms around him and wished his pain would go away. I_ knew all werewolves could lessen the pain of another creature but what I did was a bit more then that_. I heard two gasps and opened my eyes to see both my betas completely healed. No broken bones, not so much as a bruise. "Come stay at my house for now, my family won't mind." The three betas nodded in agreement before Derek stormed out, "they need to stay here! They need more training. And we can't risk your family finding out about us." He was yelling at me. My eyes narrowed and my voice was icy cold when I spoke, "they are just kids. I know that they need training but this? This isn't the way to do it." I had motioned around us to the general area "and my family won't find out. You don't have to worry about them." The betas were looking between Derek and I looking almost frightened, "guys why don't you meet me in the woods by my house? I have to talk to Derek privately." They all nodded and rushed out if the building. Once I was sure they were gone I turned back to Derek, "they're going to stay with me until you remember that they're not just werewolves, they're also teenagers. You can't put them through another training like the one today. I won't let you." Derek's eyes flashed red at the statement, "and who are you to tell me what I can and can't do to train my betas?!" He was still yelling. My eyes flashed their silver color, but this time they had slight flecks of red in them, "I'm the Luna, and their pack mom. I will protect them even if it's from you." He looked stunned as I turned and left the building quickly following my betas scents to my house.

**Derek's P.O.V: an hour earlier**

I was training my betas when I heard footsteps approaching from the ally outside the train station. I threw Isaac down on the ground after his attempt at attacking me. _These betas aren't learning. They're just doing the same thing over and over again._ The door above us opened and we all caught the scent of the Luna. _I wonder if any things wrong, I told her to take a break from training sessions until after her family leaves._ She came bouncing down the stairs and planted herself next to Boyd to observe the training session. Issac was using my slight distraction as he made another go, which failed, again. He and Erica went back and forth like that for about half an hour, not improving just injuring themselves further. They both had at least a few broken bones and some bruises. Issac paused after landing on his ass from his most recent attempt, Erica landing on her ass next to him a few seconds later. I let out a low growl, "you think I'm teaching you how to fight? I'm teaching you how to survive! The full moons coming up and we have the argents and this new threat to worry about."_ If they try going up against the kanima without me there then they are as good as dead. Even with me there it's still iffy at best._ "Well could we take a break? I have about 100 bones that need to heal." Isaac asked me cockily. All the expressions dropped from my face as I walked over and crouched in front if him. I waved my hand for his arm which he gave to me. I snapped it backwards, knowing he'd heal soon enough. "One hundred and one." Issac let out a whimper as I stood and walked into the train car I'd claimed as mine. Glancing out if the broken old window I saw as Brittney dropped down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. _They were both glowing like Brittney had that first night in the woods, _and a glance at Erica showed she was too. I blinked in astonishment and when I opened my eyes again the glow was gone and so were all the bruises and broken bones the betas had before. _Okay, so she can heal them now too. Just how many powers is she gonna get? I'll have to talk to Deaton later._ "Come stay at my house for now, my family won't mind." The three betas nodded in agreement before I stormed out, "they need to stay here! They need more training. And we can't risk your family finding out about us._" I hadn't meant to yell at her but I did. _Her eyes narrowed and her voice was icy cold when she spoke, "they are just kids. I know that they need training but this? This isn't the way to do it." She motioned around us at the old train station, "and my family won't find out. You don't have to worry about them."_ She can't guarantee that. If they find out then we could all be exposed and hunted. Let alone her family won't stay her family. They'll leave her and I don't want her hurt._ The betas were looking between the Luna and I looking frightened, "guys why don't you meet me in the woods by my house? I have to talk to Derek privately." They all nodded and rushed out if the building. Once they were gone she turned back to me, "they're going to stay with me until you remember that they're not just werewolves, they're also teenagers. You can't put them through another training like the one today. I won't let you." The alpha in me heard that as a challenge of authority and my eyes flashed red, "and who are you to tell me what I can and can't do to train my betas?!" I was still yelling at her. Her eyes flashed their silver color, but this time they had slight flecks of red in them, "I'm the Luna, and their pack mom. I will protect them even if it's from you." I was stunned to say the least._ Had I just imagined that? No, there was definitely red in her eyes, they weren't fully red but it was there. I really have to talk to Deaton. _Once I was sure she was gone I left the station and drove over to the vets. I climbed out of my car and walked into the building. After confirming Deaton was alone I called out to him, "Deaton? I gotta talk to you." He came out of his office and opened the barrier for me, "Derek, this is a surprise. What can I do for you today?" I took the time to walk into the same exam room we were always in before I answered him, "it's Brittney." _I left it at that not quite sure how to phrase the next bit of information_. "What about her? Is she okay?" Deaton's tone was slightly worried. I shook my head, "no, it's just, well this may sound crazy but she healed Issac and Erica. I don't mean just taking away their pain, she healed bruises and broken bones." Deaton's face showed shock, "really? Well that's something. I haven't heard anything about healing powers from any of my sources but I'll keep looking." I nodded, then continued, "that's not all. She was mad at me after healing the betas and her eyes, well they changed color." Deaton paused, "I'm assuming that you don't mean just then flashing the Luna Silver." I shook my head, "no, they were silver. Mostly, but it was like there were flecks of red in them too." Deaton's eyebrows raised slightly, "I read something in the lore about Luna's saying that they were known to be the protector of the pack. Kind of like the alpha female. The luna would treat the betas in her pack as she would treat her pups, protective and possessive of them. From what I've read she would either challenge the alpha male for the leadership of the pack if she thought him incapable, or they would mate. I would be very careful how you proceed, the betas of the pack are always very protective of their pack mother."

**A/N: y'all are probably getting tired of me by now but I love how many people are favoriting and following both me and this story and thank y'all for the reviews! Makes my day. I'll post soon now that I'll have steady wifi and an actual computer to use. **


	14. The Threat

Once I made it back to my house, I opened the front door and walked inside followed by Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and my puppy. I called out to my family, "I'm home." My family and Sam left the kitchen and entered the living room only to stop upon seeing the betas standing behind me. "I brought guests, hope you guys don't mind but you wanted to meet my friends." My mom nodded and stepped forward, "Welcome, I'm Brittney's mom, but you guys can call me Jan. This is my husband Mike, and our boys, Brandyn and Kodie. And that is Sam, Brittney's friend." She had gestured to each in turn and they all said hi. I turned to my betas, "this is Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. They're the friends that Derek helped." My betas greeted my family, and I continued, "they're going to stay here for awhile." I spoke with finality, but my mom still asked to speak privately to me. I nodded to my betas and followed my parents into the kitchen. "Brittney, I realize that they're your friends, but why are they staying here? You don't exactly have room." I met my moms eyes, "Mom they don't have anywhere else to go, Isaac's family's dead, Erica's don't really care for her, and Boyd lost his apartment because he couldn't afford the rent this month. They had been staying with Derek, but I didn't think he could handle himself and 3 teenagers." My parents had both frozen when I told them my friends' pasts, and then they both glanced at the other and back at me, "ok, they can stay but where are they going to sleep?" "Boyd can sleep on the couch, Isaac can sleep in the recliner, and Erica can sleep in the room I'm sharing with Sammy." They nodded and we rejoined the rest of the family, I reiterated the sleeping arrangements to keep up the human appearance. I glanced at my phone to check the time to see that it was already half past noon. "Why don't you all get acquainted while I make lunch?" I asked my families. They all nodded and I walked into the kitchen. As I made chicken salad I listened in to the conversations happening in the front room. "So, Brittney mentioned that you all met through Derek, is that right?" my mom asked. Erica was the one to answer, "Yes ma'am. Brittney and I met in our P.E. class, but we met Isaac and Boyd through Derek." I knew that my mom was softening to them just based off of her next sentence, "please dear, call me Jan." I assume that Erica nodded before my mom continued, "so do you guys play any sports?" "I play Lacrosse. I'm on first line on the schools team." that was Isaac. Sammy joined the conversation, "Oh? How do you play Lacrosse?" Isaac opened up to them after that as did the other two betas. I could tell that my family liked my betas and vise versa. I called out of the kitchen to my family, "this is about done guys, get washed up." I heard Isaac, Erica, and Boyd move first and head into the bathroom where they started fighting over who should get the sink first. I chuckled to myself as I set the table with plates and chips. My family came in and sat down with my mom at one end of the table and my dad at the other, Brandyn, Kodie and Sammy were on one side and when my betas joined us they sat on the other side with me. During lunch there was friendly conversation, mostly between my brothers and Isaac and Boyd. Turns out that they all had a similar taste in video games. Sam and Erica were talking to one another about clothes and makeup and stuff like that. I smiled at how well my two families were getting along.

After lunch I asked my dad to work on some self defense stuff with me. He agreed and I led everyone but my mom down to the basement. I had added mats and punching bags down there when I moved in so I would have a place to practice. My dad and I moved to the middle of the mats for a round of grappling. **(A/N: basically wrestling but with punches) **We started on our feet and I managed to get him into a head lock before he took me down and escaped. He had me pinned down but I knocked him off balance then bridged my hips and rolled him off. We continued like that for a few minutes before I got him in a rear choke and tapped him out. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Erica asked me in astonishment. I smiled over at her and answered once I got my breath back, "I took 5 years of self defense classes." "Can you teach us some of that?" Isaac asked. I glanced at my dad and he nodded, "yeah, we can. Isaac, you'll work with Kodie, Boyd you'll be with Brandyn, and Erica you'll be with me. Remember its not so much about strength as it is about strategy." We spent that afternoon practicing, with my dad acting as the teacher. We were all tired by the time we went to bed for the night and we each fell asleep immediately.

The next morning the werewolves in the house all got ready for school though Isaac wasn't actually going since he had yet to be cleared from the murder charges. After a quick breakfast we all climbed in my car and left the house, we dropped Isaac off with Derek before heading to school. It was a normal day by anyone's standards and the week continued in that pattern till Wednesday. The betas and I had gone to a local coffee shop after getting out from school to study for a pop quiz we all had in Chemistry. I had texted my mom to let her know where we were. after being there for a few hours we left and headed back to my house. It was already dark outside when we got there but there weren't any lights on inside. I glanced at my betas knowing something was wrong, "Erica, go get Derek and Isaac. Tell them something's wrong at my house." She nodded and ran off towards the station. "Boyd, you're with me, you go around back and see what you find, be quiet and don't shift unless absolutely necessary." He nodded too and we exited the car then split up. I walked up to my house and opened the door that was slightly off its hinges. I called out quietly into the darkness only to hear silence. I let my eyes change to the Luna's color so I could see better. my hearing expanded and I could hear 7 heartbeats on the 2nd floor. 6 were frantic, and one was calm. I rushed up to the floor and into the master bedroom to find my family cornered by the lizard monster. I snarled and shifted into my half form **(half werewolf, half human)** as I attacked the monster from behind. My family was staring at me with wide eyes as I fought the lizard through the window. I glanced at my terrified family before I jumped out after the beast. Boyd had heard the commotion and had stayed in the room in human form to protect my family in case it came back. After chasing it for a mile or two I lost the scent. I shifted back into my human self and slid down the nearest tree. My mind kept going back to the terrified faces of my family when they saw me. They had been scared when they beast cornered them, but when they saw me shift they had been overcome by fear. _They're going to be afraid of me now. They'll never be my family again. I cant believe they found out about my secret but I couldn't let them get hurt or_ killed.I heard footsteps approach me from behind, and I smelled the musky scent that belonged to Derek. He sat down next to me without a word. I looked up over at him, "what do I do Derek?" My voice was quiet and shaky. His eyes held an apologetic look as he answered me, "I don't know." My voice hardened, "you're the alpha! you're supposed to know, you're supposed to be able to help!" I was angry and distraught as I started hitting his arm. He just sat there and took my punched until I lost control of my tears and they flowed freely down my cheeks, "you're supposed to help." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest, "I know." He held me as sobs wracked my body and my tears soaked the front of his shirt. He held me after my tears had stopped, and I regained some of my control. I pulled back from him and gazed at his face. For the first time since I'd met him it looked softer. "Thanks." I gave him a soft smile and he nodded at me. I wipe the tears from my face, "Well, I guess I have to face them sometime. Will you come with me?" I asked in a slightly pleading voice. "If you want me to." I nod at him and he stands up then reached out his hand to help me up. I accept it and he pulls me to my feet. He squeezes my hand before letting it go and turning to run in the direction of my house with me right beside him. Once we reach the backyard the betas all run out of the house and attack me with hugs. "Are you okay?" "We were so worried!" "Don't do that to us again!" I smiled to them and hugged each of them back assuring them that I was fine. Then I glanced up to where my family was watching on the back porch. I took a deep breath and slid my hand into Derek's, as Isaac slid his into my other hand. Erica was standing next to Isaac and Boyd was next to Derek. It was a weird feeling looking at my family while standing with my pack, knowing they knew what we were, "Hey guys." No one responded for a minute and I was just starting to get worried when my mom spoke up, "Hey sweetie. We're glad you're okay. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd explained everything to us." I glanced at the betas before looking back to my mom, "and you're okay with it?" She let out a small laugh, "well its not everyday that you find out werewolves exist, and that your daughter is one of them. It'll take some time, but you did save all of us so we owe you at least some understanding." I nodded with a hopeful look in my eye before turning to the rest of my family. "Maybe now you'll be a decent opponent in a fight." Brandyn spoke for him and Kodie, and I just laughed, "let me know when and where." they chuckled and Sammy spoke up, "I could never hate you twin, but I'm stealing your puppy to make up for you not telling me." I sent her a mini glare but gave in. With what happened tonight I wasn't sure if I could handle Jinx while trying to deal with the monster. We all went to bed after that without many more words passing between the group.

**A/N: Hope y'all like it. I'll update again soon.**


	15. Say goodbye to the past

The next morning Erica, Isaac, Boyd and I woke up early and got ready for school while we let everyone else sleep. My logic for that was that they had been through a lot last night and they deserved to sleep in. While the betas were eating breakfast in the kitchen I glanced out the windows to make sure the Lizard thing didn't come back. When I glanced out front though I saw something I didn't expect. A very sexy car, with its driver asleep in the drivers seat. I glanced over my shoulder to the betas, "hey guys, I'll be right back there's something I gotta do." They nodded and resumed their quiet conversation about the events of last night. I walked to the front door an slipped on my flip flops before heading outside to the passenger side of the sexy camero. I opened the car door and climbed in shutting it audibly behind me. Derek jerked awake and glaced around outside before realizing that I was sitting next to him. "Morning Derek." He didn't respond past glancing towards the house. "What are you doing here Hale?" He met my eyes for a few seconds, "keeping an eye on the place." I sighed, "why?" "In case that thing came back." _**"I can't tell if she's mad that I'm here or if she is still pissed at me for the other day at the station. Although I thought we had cleared that up last night, but I should have guessed that the Luna is stubborn." **_"For the record, I am still pissed at you for the Station, but thanks for last night. It wasn't one of my better moments. Now as far as you staying over to 'keep an eye on the place', thanks but I could have handled anything that happened, and even if I didn't then there were 3 other werewolves in there as well as my dad and brothers who, now that they know about the whole supernatural thing in this town, can provide some defense themselves." "I know that, I was just . . ." _He was just what? Worried? about me or my family or the pack? Regardless I cant see him being worried about much if anything. He's always so guarded, like if he opens up at all then he'll lose everyone he might possibly care for. I suppose it makes sense, considering his past. It couldn't've been easy finding out the girl you thought you loved was the same person that burned your house down and killed your family. _I shook myself out of my thoughts, "you were just what?" He refused to meet my eyes as he answered, "worried. okay? I was worried about you." I froze, I was not expecting that. Before I could reply he continued, "look, when I bit you, I just expected to get another beta, to make myself and the pack stronger. I didn't expect that you'd be a Luna or that you'd take care of the entire pack like you were their mom. I didn't expect that you would challenge me over how I treat my betas. I also didn't expect that I'd see you as anything other then a beta. But you do, and I do. It's going to take me awhile before I know how to lead this pack, I've never been an Alpha before, and its been a few years since I was a teenager." I nodded, "I know that Derek, but the way you treat them has to change if you want to keep your pack. The whole Werewolf thing is new to me too, remember? I want to protect those kids, and I think it'll be easier if you and I work together. I've been working with them on their training, and they're improving. Granted they still need more work, but not as much. So, how about you and I call a truce? My family's leaving tonight so you can come back and stay with the pack after they leave." He nodded, "okay, you'd better leave so you wont be late to school. I'll keep an eye on your family while you and the betas are at school. Isaac can stay and help me." I smiled, "Thanks Hale. Ill let Isaac know, and the rest of us will head out." I climbed out of his car shutting the door firmly behind me and jogged inside. I called out to my betas, "guys time to go. Isaac, Derek's out front. You two will be watching the house and my family while the rest of us are at school." Isaac agreed and joined the Alpha in the car before I drove the rest of us to school. My mind couldn't focus on my work though, as I kept replaying the events of last night and this morning in my head. My teachers all seemed to notice my distraction and they took advantage of it. Using it as an excuse to call on me to answer any questions they thought I wouldn't know due to my lack of focus. It was easy enough to deal with since I would just pick the answers out of their heads, but it was getting annoying by the last class of the day. By that time I had decided that I needed some air so I gave my car keys to Erica and ditched my last class to go for a run. I had run into the woods on the other side of the lacrosse field after dropping my backpack in my car. I tried not to think as I ran through the woods, instead I focused om my breathing. I focused on how I could smell the dirt, and the trees as I ran by. I could smell the cedar and the pine trees. I could smell the different plants that I passed and the animals cowering in the bushes. After 20 minutes of running the smells changed. They took on a smoky, burnt smell. After a few more minutes I found out why. I was at the old Hale house. What I believed was once a beautiful house was now half fallen and totally black. The porch was missing floor boards and in a few places the railing had fallen down. I slowed to a walk as I approached the house. I could smell the trails of where Derek had been before, I let my mind wander to Derek and I imagined what the house used to look like based on his memories.

_The house was gorgeous, it stood tall, and proud in a luscious green meadow outlined by forest. The house itself was 3 stories and a yellow color that looked like gold in the sun. The porch ran the length of the front with stairs leading up directly in front of the door. Around the left side stood the regal brick chimney, and around the back of the house there was a spacious yard. If you walked up the front steps and into the house you were confronted by a staircase leading up to the second floor landing. To the left of that sat the family room with a mantle residing over the fireplace, at one point that mantle held family photos and prized possessions. In the back corner of the room there was a hallway that connected to the kitchen and through that the dining room. In this small hallway there was a door that led down to the basement. At one time the basement served as a training room, full of gym equipment and grappling mats. If you were to turn right of the main stairs you would see an office area, with a miniature library included in the design of the room. The book shelves held more books on supernatural lore then most houses had, but there were also some "real" books on them as well. On the second floor were the bedrooms belonging to the kids in the family. They each had their own space, but there was once a door that led onto a balcony where the family would spend time on nice nights. Up another set of stairs that were tucked away in a corner you would find more bedrooms, these belonging to the adults and the heads of the family. _

I hadn't realized that I had entered the house, but when I did I also realized that I had followed Derek's scent to the room I guessed was his old bedroom. There were charred posters on the walls, and pictures burnt beyond recognition. The only decker able thing there was an old mattress now laying on the floor with a ratty blanket thrown carelessly on top of it. I glanced around the room before leaving the house altogether. _That house makes me sad. There are all those good memories there, but the fire tore them apart, just as it tore the house apart. _I ran home in a hurry to find that the betas were just arriving from school as well. Erica tossed me the keys and my bag which I caught effortlessly. I smiled and we entered the house followed by Isaac and Derek. "Mom, we're home!" I called out and got a 'welcome back' from the kitchen area. I walked in followed by my pack to see my mom sitting at the table drinking a beer from the fridge. I grabbed a soda and handed Derek a beer before we both sat down joining my mom. "How was school?" "It was good, educational." my mom laughed at that and Derek smirked. I glanced over to where the betas were raiding the cabinets and the fridge for snacks. "How's the packing going?" My mom glanced at the ceiling briefly before responding, "we'll I'm done, the boys and Sam are still getting ready. Our flight is in about an hour and a half." I nodded. We would need to leave the house in about 30 minutes to get them to the airport on time. Sammy had gotten it arranged so she could take jinx back with her. _I'm gonna miss that pup, but with everything that's going on it's for the best. And he's quite taken with my twin. _We sat and had pleasant conversation as we were joined by the betas and the rest of my family. "Derek, would you mind driving my car with their stuff, so I can take them back in your car?" He nodded and we traded keys. After the betas helped load the bags in my car they traded goodbyes with my family, and I noticed that Isaac traded numbers with my twin. Then we all loaded into the Camero and drove to the airport. Once the bags had gone to their correct places my family gave me hugs and said goodbye, and my mom hugged Derek before my dad shook his hand, "you take care of my little girl, you hear me? Because if she gets hurt I'll kick your ass. Werewolf or not." I laughed at Derek's expression as he replied, "yes sir." Then my family left to go back to Colorado, and Derek and I left to go back to our family.


	16. The Pool

When Derek and I got back to the house we found the Betas all waiting for us in the living room.

They had brought down blankets and made loads of popcorn, "Boyd, Isaac and I thought you could use a Movie Marathon. We were thinking the Avengers, and their backstories."

I smiled at Ericas words, "sounds like fun. Just let me run upstairs and get changed."

They all nodded and I jogged up to my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I took a deep breath and moved to my desk to pull out a peice of paper and a pencil.

_I'm so sorry I'm missing the movie night, but I need time to think. I'll be back by dawn, please don't look for me until then I need some air. I'll be fine so don't worry, I'll have my phone but it's only for Emergencies. Thanks, Sorry._

I folded that and addressed it to the pack before I pulled on my tennis shoes and popped out the screen on my window. I glanced at the door hearing some footfalls on the stairs before I jumped out and took off running through the woods. I came to the same clearing that I had attacked Derek in the first time and I started running spokes off of that point to confuse the scent trails. I breathed in a deep breath of the fresh air and I pulled on my connection to the moon as I shifted. I glanced around with new eyes, the eyes of a full Wolf. I shook my fur out and took off in a random direction letting myself get lost in the feeling of the air rushing in and out of my lungs, the feeling of the ground being torn by my claws, and even the feeling of freedom that I got when I started stretching my wolf muscles to see what they could do. I lost myself in these feelings for about 2 hours before the forest started thinning around me, and the earth gave way to the ocean. I ran along the coast until the sun started lighting the sky.

I mentally reached out to Derek, _"Derek, I'm circling back for home. Make sure the betas go to school. Tell them I'm sorry."_

I knew he had gotten it, so I ran for another hour before turning around. Needless to say I spent the rest of the day asleep once I got home, before my betas attacked me with hugs, and cuddles.

I pulled my favorite tank top on over my jeans the next morning. It was finally Friday, and my pack had planned to attend the lacrosse game that evening. I stretched again letting out a yawn as my back popped. Last night the pack and I stayed up late watching Supernatural. I had gotten them all hooked. And now I was regretting it as I entered Boyd's room for the third time to try and wake him up. Once I ensured that they were all awake I went downstairs and started making breakfast. I cooked some eggs, and bacon while the coffee brewed and my tea steeped.

"Breakfast! Come down now or you'll miss it." I yelled up to my pack and I instantly heard three sets of footsteps racing down the stairs.

They burst into the kitchen and grabbed plates of food before plopping down at the table. They were scarfing down their food when Derek joined us taking his cup of coffee. I ate my breakfast and drank my tea before announcing that it was time we left for school. The pack all nodded and Erica raced Boyd to get shotgun in my car.

"Derek, what are your plans today?" I glanced at the Alpha.

"I figured I'd hang out here, then meet you guys at the school this evening so we can question stiles on what he saw at the mechanics."

I nodded, "okay, see you later then, stay out of trouble boys."

I walked out to my car and climbed in finding Erica in the shotgun seat. I drove to school quickly and pulled into an empty parking spot close to the front.

The day went by normally, my group was getting a lot of attention, mostly due to Erica's tight miniskirt. That evening we met Derek in the parking lot before the game started. We all quickly ate the food he had brought before going and taking our places by the field. Derek and I stood off in the shadows of the woods, while Erica and Boyd sat in the stands. Derek and I noticed Stiles leaving the field about 10 minutes into the game and I sent Erica a text.

**_It's starting. Follow stiles and bring him to the pool._**

I glanced at where Derek had been to find his back already halfway to the school. I quickly jogged after him and we entered the pool area. Derek picked up a stray basketball and started tossing it back and forth in his hands. I stood next to him facing the door to the pool, listening to Erica drag stiles through the school. The doors opened to reveal the pair a minute later. Erica released his ear before she came to stand next to me. I reached over and gently touched her hand in a silent thanks.

"What did you see at the Mechanics?" Derek's voice sounded over the water.

Stiles had made his mind blank so I couldn't read anything from him, "some serious health code violations that I'm considering reporting."

Derek looked pissed as he used his claws to deflate the basketball before tossing it to land at Stiles' feet, "what did you see?" His voice was not joking whatsoever.

"Well let's see here, it was green. And scaly, it had rows of teeth, oh and it had a tail." Stile said.

Once he had thought of it I was able to get a picture from his mind which helped me know that the monster currently on the balcony above us was the same one he saw. Erica and Derek had noticed it too and we were all staring up at it.

"What? Have you guys seen it? Because you have this look like you know exactly what I'm talking about." Stiles asked as the thing hissed at us.

He immediately jumped and turned so he was standing next to Derek as the monster jumped down landing in front of the group. It swiped at Erica knocking her into the wall, rendering her unconscious. I snarled at it before Derek and Stiles pulled me away from it.

"Watch out for its claws! It has a paralytic toxin on them." Stiles yelled as we ran away.

Behind be I heard the sound of skin being sliced and I realized Derek was gonna be paralyzed. I grabbed onto him causing him to drag me into the pool. I kicked us off of the wall and into the center where luckily Stiles joined my crusade to keep Derek's head above the water. The lizard thing kept circling the water, like it was afraid to get in. It touched the surface of the water and snarled instantly retracting it's hand.

We had been floating for about half an hour before Stiles decided to try calling Scott. He released Derek and swam to the edge to try and get his phone. I couldn't hold Derek up by myself after treading water for half an hour and we both sank. I wiggled out of his grip to get air. After I filled my lungs I dove back to the water and without thinking, I kissed him to give him air.

_**"What are you doing?"**_ Derek thought at me.

_"I'm saving your life. I can't hold you up by myself so this is the only other option."_ I thought as I broke apart from him and swam back up to repeat the process.

Luckily that was when Stiles decided it was a lost cause trying to get ahold of Scott so he helped me pull Derek back to the surface.

After another 20 minutes Stiles spoke, "I can't do this anymore, I need something to hold on too.

I saw him glance at the diving board handles and he started swimming to them, pulling Derek and I with him. Stiles reached up and grabbed the handle but his grip slipped and we all started sinking. Scott decided that was a good time to show up. He pulled Stiles and Derek out of the water but I blacked out.

**Derek POV**.

After having been held up by Stiles and Britt for an hour in that damned pool Scott finally showed up. The three of us had started to sink and Scott pulled Stiles and I out first. I watched on from the side of the pool as he pulled Brittney out. Except she wasn't moving. Or breathing.

_Crap_! I shoved Scott aside and I put my ear against her chest. Hearts still beating, faintly. I started CPR and after 5 pulses, I tilted her head back and pressed my lips against hers to blow air into her lungs. This is like what she did for me in the pool, except I was conscious. After going through the process twice Brittney responded. She rolled onto her side and coughed up a good amount of water. I held her hair as she coughed, and gasped for breath. _She's alive. She's okay. _I kept repeating this to myself as I pulled her into my arms. We were both soaked to the bone, but she was shivering. I held her body close to mine, hoping it would help warm her up.

Over the top of her head I saw the lizard thing launch Scott back into a mirror, breaking it on impact. Scott leapt to his feet and grabbed a piece of the mirror to use as a weapon. The monster caught sight of its reflection and paused in its attack. _It's confused by its own reflection? It doesn't know who or what it is. Its a Kanima._ In that moment the kanima jumped from the floor to the balcony and out the skylight of the pool. Brittney stirred in my arms a second later.

**Brittney's POV:**

When I came to after blacking out in the pool, I felt warm lips against mine. I didn't have time to wonder about it because the water in my lungs needed to be expelled. I rolled sharply away from whoever was kissing me and I started coughing up water. It burnt my lungs and throat as it left my body, and I was only vaguely aware that someone was holding my hair out of the way. I was shaking uncontrollably form the cold. I felt strong arms wrap around me as my hair fell forward. They pulled me onto a lap. i snuggled into the warm body that war surrounding me, relaxing at the familiar smell of Leather and woods. I don't know how long I was there, listening to Derek's strong heartbeat with my face buried in his neck. I heard two distinct shattering sounds that made me turn to find the source.

Scott was standing a little ways away from us holding onto a shard of glass from the shattered mirror behind him. He turned toward us and met my eyes with relief, before shooting a questioning look at Derek.

"It's over, let's go home" Derek whispered in my ear and I nodded in response.

He shifted me so he could carry me bridal style before standing up and walking out of the room with Erica on his heels. We met Boyd by the car. He had looked thrilled until his eyes landed on me.

"Brittney? Are you okay?" Boyd stepped closer to me and asked.

My throat was burning from breathing so talking wouldn't help it any. I concentrated on Boyd as I thought,_ "I'll be fine tomorrow. Derek can tell you what happened. I'm to tired, and my throats to sore. Tell Erica and Isaac I'm fine too. Don't want y'all worrying bout me." _I then moved my focus to Derek, whom I could tell was worried about me, _"Hey Hale, thanks for saving me. I'm sorry I wasn't more of a help in the fight."_

He thought back to me,**_ "it's fine. Get some rest, I promise I'll get you home soon."_**

_"I know you will, I'm gonna take a nap now. Night hottie Hale."_ At that moment I passed out from exhaustion, but if I'd stayed awake for another minute I would have seen the surprise, and fond look that flitted across Derek's face.


	17. AN NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER. I'VR BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH COLLEGE, AND MY HEALTH HASN'T BEEN THE BEST AS OF LATE. I AM STILL WORKING ON IT, I SWEAR. AS A TREAT FOR BEING SO VERY PATIENT I'M MAKING THIS NEXT CHAPTER SUPER FLUFFY, AND YOU'LL SEE THE BEGINNINGS OF HOW SCOTT'S PACK ARE GOING TO EVENTUALLY FIT IN WITH MY PACK. **

**I REALLY DO LOVE THIS STORY, AND THOUGH I'M WRITING OTHERS ALONG SIDE WTIH THIS ONE I'M NOT GONNA GIVE THIS ONE UP.**

**I WANT TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT THE STORY WILL LOOSELY FOLLOW THE STORY LINE OF SEASON 2 TEEN WOLF, THEN IT WILL BREAK OFF INTO MY OWN UNIVERSE. I'M SORRY FOR ANY ALTERATIONS I MAKE TO THE STORY OR THE DIALOUGE BUT I'M WRITING THIS STORY ALL FROM MEMORY SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. **

**YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT THE EARLIER CHAPTERS ARE GETTING CHANGED OUT OF THE PARAGRAPH FORMAT THAT THEY WERE IN BEFORE, I WILL DO THAT WITH ALL THE CHAPTERS JUST HAVE PATIENCE. **

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU AND THAT I VALUE YOUR VIEWS AND OPINIONS OF THIS STORY EVEN IF IT'S CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. **

**-LITTLE BLUEBIRD! 3**


	18. Movie Day

**_Derek's POV (again):_**

_Hottie Hale? That's a new one. Why does this luna have this effect on me? I would never admit it to anyone, but my heart sped up a bit when she was around, and tonight after almost losing her, I didn't want her to be out of my sight. Unfortunately I had to go talk to Scott and his idiot friend._ I nodded for Boyd to climb in the backseat of my car, then he and I managed to get my luna laid across the seat with her head pillowed on Boyd's lap.

I pulled off my jacket and draped it over her form before I looked up at my newer beta, "watch over her. I'll be right back."

Going from his expression I could tell he was worried about her too, I knew I could trust him to protect her, and to keep her safe in my absence. _Of course, if she'd been awake she would be arguing about needing protection. But right now I can't leave her defenseless._ I turned away after I closed the car door silently and motioned for Erica to follow me.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Erica's soft worry filled voice sounded quietly beside me.

I knew that my betas viewed the Luna as their pack mom, and that she viewed them as her pups. Erica in particular was close to Brittney because they were both girls, and Erica saw their time together as 'Girl Time' like one would spend with her mom.

I sighed and reached up to run a hand through my hair, "She'll be fine. She just needs rest." I told her the same mantra I had been telling myself since her body fell limp in my arms.

We walked on in silence, before we reached Scott and his group. They were discussing the monster and reading off an electronic book from Stiles' laptop.

"It's called a Kanima." I cut in easily.

"You knew the whole time?" Scott asked disbelievingly.

"Only when it was confused by its reflection. It doesn't know who, or what it is. It's not natural, not right. It's . . ."

Stiles joined in, "an Abomination."

I nodded in agreement. Scott and Stiles began talking in a small group again before they seemed to remember something.

Stiles was the one to ask, "is she gonna be okay?"

I knew he was asking about Brittney, "she needs rest."

My tone was gruff, and they didn't try to stop me as Erica and I left. I tossed Erica the keys to the Impala, knowing the luna would kill me if we left her car here, she caught them deftly then both cars made their way home.

Upon our arrival Isaac rushed out and started asking after Brittney once he didn't see her standing with the rest of us. I lifted her out of the car gently and cradled her in my arms. She nuzzled her still cold face into my neck, and I tried to ignore her soft lips pressing against the skin above my collarbone.

"She needs sleep, I'll carry her to her room. Erica, can you come along and change her into dry clothes? I'm sure she'd rather you do it. Then you all need to get to bed as well," I held up my hand, silencing their arguments easily, "I'll watch over her tonight. We'll explain what happened tomorrow."

I walked past them, into the house and I carried her easily into her room laying her on her bed. Erica followed me in and dug through the dresser before ushering me out.

After a few minutes she waved me back in, "Is she really gonna be okay?"

I looked over to the pale luna, curled up in the bed, "she's tough, and to damn stubborn to let anything happen to her. Come morning, I'll be fighting to keep her from getting up and making breakfast for the lot of you."

I said it with such conviction that the beta nodded, but she had also picked up on a different tone in my voice, "you care for her a lot don't you?"

I turned back to my luna, "we all do. Now off to bed with you, she'd kill me if you don't get enough sleep."

Erica drearily trudged down the hall to her room before disappearing from sight. I closed the door softly before I moved over to the bed. Unsure what to do I merely stood there for a few seconds, until an ice cold hand shot out and tugged me onto the bed.

I glanced down to see Brittney smiling blearily up at me, her voice soft and filled with sleep, "Lay down already would ya Hale? I'm freezing and exhausted."

I leaned over and pulled off my boots before remembering that I was still soaked from our dip in the pool earlier.

"Theres some of my Grandpa's clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser. Hurry and change, then get your hot ass in the bed." she demanded from behind me.

I smirked slightly at her phrasing, but I stayed silent. I moved to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. However upon inspection I found that the shirt wouldn't fit. I shrugged and changed into the dry pants before making my way back over to the bed. I pulled up the covers and climbed in before laying them back over me. Almost immediately upon my return to the bed Brittney curled up against me, using my bare chest as a pillow. I allowed my arm to settle around her as she snuggled closer with a contented sigh, just before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Not long after I heard three sets of footsteps in the hallway, and a quiet knock on the door. It slowly opened and the betas peeked in, all carrying pillows and blankets. I sighed slightly but waved them in, I could understand their concern. They all silently made their way to the foot of the bed where they curled up with one another, and fell into deep sleep. I let a rare, fond smile cross my face, _they really do care for my luna. It's understandable, I feel the same way. Well, maybe not the same way, they see her as a mom, to me . . ._ I let the thought drift off as I gently ran my fingers through Brittney's soft brown hair. I drifted off to sleep contentedly with my luna in my arms, _where she belongs._

**_Brittney's POV:_**

I woke up with a happy purr as someone brushed their hand through my hair. I cuddled into the calming warmth that was surrounding me, and as I slowly drifted towards full consciousness I became aware of the fact that the afore mentioned warmth was my Alpha's body.

_My Alpha's very muscular body. Very muscular topless body. _I would have jerked away from Derek's side, but for two things: 1. The events of last night, though fuzzy, returned to my mind, and 2. He was just so warm and comfy. As it was I shifted enough in his arms so that I could look up at him. During my movement I realized that I wasn't only using him as a pillow/cuddle buddy, but that his arm had been wrapped around my waist holding me firmly against his side.

"Morning," my voice was still sleepy, but I knew Derek could hear me and understand me perfectly well.

"Morning sleeping beauty." His voice was a couple of notes deeper then usual, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't effect me.

I changed the subject, hopefully before he caught the look in my eyes, or the blush on my cheeks, "where are the betas?"

"Downstairs, watching cartoons. I told them I'd notify them the second you woke up."

"And yet you haven't sounded the alarm. Interesting." I said it with a playful glint in my eyes.

"I figured you'd want rest, and some alone time before you have to deal with the kids." His tone was softer then normal, and it surprised me.

"Well the 'alone' part is negotiable, but you're right, I would like a few minutes to sort out my thoughts."

He noticed the look I'd sent him about being alone, "you want me to stay?"

His disbelieving tone made me sigh, "yep, you're warm, and I'm comfy. So you're staying."

I turned my face away so I could listen to his steady heartbeat, but not before I caught the smirk that graced his features.

_I knew of course that I'd tell them everything, but I wasn't sure how to phrase it so they didn't fuss over me. I suppose they'll worry anyway, best just tell them the facts and deal with them being protective anyway. I'm glad Derek stayed with me last night. _

After a bit, I broke the silence, "I suppose I'd better get up. They're already worrying about me."

Derek hummed in agreement, his hand still brushing through my hair. "They were worried about you last night. They all ended up moving to sleep in here."

I smiled fondly at that, "lets go, but I want it noted that all of us are taking a movie day today."

He just hummed again before letting me get up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up too before sadly sending him to his room to get a t-shirt. Once he came back out I caught his hand and we descended the stairs together. Once we got to the bottom we were surrounded and I was pulled into mass amounts of hugs.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. If you let me go I'll make you breakfast and tell you all about it." I reassured the betas.

Erica grinned at that, and I caught a visual of a still soaked Derek standing just inside my bedroom door:

_"Is she really gonna be okay?" I question my alpha. Brittney was just so cold and pale._

_He looked over to Brittney, where she was curled up in the bed, "she's tough, and to damn stubborn to let anything happen to her. Come morning, I'll be fighting to keep her from getting up and making breakfast for the lot of you." _

_He said it with such conviction that I nodded, but he also had a loving tone in his voice, "you care for her a lot don't you?"_

_He turned back to her, "we all do. Now off to bed with you, she'd kill me if you don't get enough sleep."_

Erica's memory made me smile, and I moved the group into the kitchen. I told them all of what had happened last night while I made eggs, bacon, hash browns, and corned beef hash for breakfast.

We settled around the table, and ate in near silence. Then I decided I'd had enough.

"So today I am planning a family movie day. Which means, after a trip to the store, I want everyone back in pjs, and bringing blankets and pillows to the living room."

Everyone started grinning, well minus Derek but I knew it made him happy to see his Betas happy. We quickly finished eating after that, and then we piled in my car. I drove us to the store, and I grabbed a cart. Derek immediately commandeered the cart from me, and we began shopping with the Betas trailing along like baby ducks.

I was filling the cart with everyones favorite foods, and the other stuff that I was out of in the house. Erica and Boyd would wander off for a minute or two and then return with something that they wanted. They would plead with me to get it and after a minute I'd cave. Isaac was sticking to my side, his hand twined with mine. _He hadn't been in public like this in awhile and he was scared._

I had squeezed his hand in comfort, and started telling him funny stories from my childhood. Derek was listening to the stories as well, and he would chuckle occasionally. We made our way through the store and stopped in the alcohol section for Derek to get beer. To my surprise he also got a wine that I had mentioned in one of my stories saying that I had tried it and loved it.

"Kids why don't you wait in the car while Derek and I pay for this stuff. We'll be out in a bit." I told them and they all nodded. I handed Erica my keys before they all dashed off.

"Why'd you do that?" Derek asked me once they were out of earshot.

"Four teenagers shopping with a 20 something year old man? It's conspicuous. If it's just you and I we blend in more, people will think its just a young couple shopping together for their house."

Derek looked at me curiously but nodded as we continued to the register. Once the young woman rang everything up Derek pulled out his wallet and payed before I got the chance. I sent him a questioning look and he just thought at me, **_"what? I can't provide for my pack?"_**

**_"I wasn't expecting it. Thank you." _**I thought back at him. He nodded slightly and we pushed the cart out to the car. We filled the trunk with groceries and I drove back to our home.

The betas helped carry the bags in then they all ran to get the living room set up with blankets and pillows. Derek and I worked as a team to set everything in its correct place in the kitchen before we both went upstairs to change back into pjs. I ended up in my Grandpa's old T-shirt, and a pair of shorts. The shirt was just long enough to cover the bottom hem of the shorts. I grinned and braided my hair before I went back down to join my pack. Derek was in my recliner, Isaac and Boyd were on either end of the couch, and Erica plopped down on the floor in front of me after she started the first movie.

I absentmindedly started playing with Erica's hair, as the other betas curled into my sides. At about noon they all drifted to sleep. I wriggled my way out of the puppy pile and moved Erica in between the others on the couch. I draped a blanket over them and moved to where Derek was waiting expectantly. He had known that I'd take care of the betas before making him share my seat with me.

I sat on his lap as the next movie began playing, and I was asleep in his arms before Cinderella lost her glass slipper.

After a few hours I woke to my phone going off in my pocket. I pulled it out and silenced it before answering the call from Stiles, "hello?"

_"Brittney! Hey, are you okay? Derek took you last night before we had a chance to make sure you were okay,"_ Stiles asked quickly.

I smiled fondly, "I'm fine, just a bit tired. There's no need for you guys to check on me."

Stiles laughed awkwardly, _"About that . . ."_

"You're both outside right now, aren't you?"

_"Yep! But we brought pizza."_

"Gimme a minute, I gotta wake the kids."

When Stiles replied he sounded confused, _"the kids? You have kids?"_

I didn't respond, I just hung up. Then I moved from my place in Derek's arms, waking him up, so I could wake my betas up.

They all grumbled at me, until I mentioned the fact that Pizza was waiting. I got up and let Scott and Stiles in, followed by Allison. They all grinned and hugged me before moving into the living room. They then decided to fight over the couch, and it ended up with Erica on Boyd's lap, Allison was on Scott, Isaac and Stiles had squished in between the couples, and I was on Derek's lap again. We put on The Mummy and ate the pizza in companionable silence.

After the movie Scott, Alison and Stiles hugged me and they left to go home. The rest of the Betas moved to the pile of blankets they had made in front of the fireplace, they all curled up together and Isaac grabbed my hand to pull me in too. I grabbed Derek, making him join as the next movie started playing.

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked this one, I wanted a bit more pack Fluff and some more Brittney/Derek stuff. I'll update soon hopefully, with that one we should be back into the Teen Wolf storyline. I don't know if I'll bring Peter back from the dead. Let me know what you think!**

**-Love always, Little Bluebird 3**


	19. Animal testing

_Previously: __The rest of the Betas moved to the pile of blankets they had made in front of the fireplace, they all curled up together and Isaac grabbed my hand to pull me in too. I grabbed Derek, making him join as the next movie started playing._

The next morning I awoke in a pile of limbs and blankets. I was once again using Derek as a pillow, Isaac was curled into my side Erica was sleeping on his arm, and Boyd was tangled with her. I smiled and nudged Derek to wake him up so I could escape.

"Five more minutes." he grumbled at me. I tried my best not to laugh, but that proved difficult. After a moment Derek did indeed wake up fully. He still grumbled at me when we worked on escaping the betas, but once we were free he grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Derek, what're we doing?"

He shushed me, "just get dressed, and hurry, before they wake up!"

I laugh quietly but do as he said after he left the room to get dressed himself. Then we snuck downstairs and past the kids before running out to his car. He quickly sped away from the house after I had shut the car door behind me, and we drove to the coffee shop in town.

"What are we doing here?" I ask him once we've stopped.

"I figured you'd want a break from cooking for everyone, so I am buying us breakfast. Then you and I are going to the school to get some of that venom from the Kanima."

Realization dawned on me when he stopped speaking, "because a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom. We can use it to figure out who the Kanima is!"

He nodded and led me through the parking lot, "and I know just who to test."

"Who?"

"Jackson." Derek replied lowly to me as we sat in a booth.

Our waiter was a guy my age, Matt, I think. He went to school with me, and was a photographer. I had seen him in the hallways, always either staring at Alison or I. Generally he gave me a bad feeling.

"Hey, I'm Matt, I'll be your server today. What can I get started for you?" He said while looking directly at me, totally ignoring Derek's presence.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper, and a corned beef hash meal, scrambled eggs, crispy hash browns." I hardly glance at him as I answer.

Derek had been glaring at him, but dropped it once I kicked him under the table. "I'll take the same as her but with coffee instead of soda."

Matt nods very slightly before turning away, still managing not to look at Derek.

"I don't like him." Derek tells me lowly.

"Me neither, but we have to try and be polite. Mom would kick our asses if she found out we were being rude."

Derek gives me his rare half grin, "that's true. Don't take this the wrong way, but your mom kinda scared me. She was nice and all, but at the same time I feared for my safety."

I laugh, "yeah, she has that effect on people."

I was going to continue but Matt decided to pick that moment to return. He set Derek's coffee down without a word before turning to me, "here's the soda for the lovely lady. Is there anything else I can get you?" He not so slyly winked at me.

Derek saw and growled lowly at him, "no we're perfect, you're dismissed."

I halfheartedly rolled my eyes at his behavior but it was effective. Matt turned and rushed away, he had heard the growl.

"You should be more careful about who you growl around." I smirk at Derek.

"Why?"

"Well the kid heard you and about pissed himself. I don't mind it myself but other people can hear you too."

Derek had smirked at the statement about Matt, but when he heard the part about me not minding his growl he paused. "Oh, so you like my growl."

"I never said that." I say turning a smidgeon of pink under his too observant gaze.

"You're blushing, must be true." He grins triumphantly.

"I'm blushing because you're staring at me."

"Oh? Then what's the deal with the cuddling?"

"Okay, don't even pretend that you mind the cuddling. I can read your mind, so I know that you enjoy it if only a little bit."

"Now that's cheating." Derek almost pouted.

"It's not cheating, it's using my resources." I inform him.

"Right, the same resources that allow you to transform into a giant wolf," he counters.

"An unimportant detail in the current conversation." I pout slightly.

"That seems like a pretty big detail to me."

"You're one to talk, sour wolf." I say teasingly.

Derek didn't get a chance to reply before Matt came back out with our food. He tried flirting with me again before I shooed him away. One thing could be said about him, he was a persistent little bugger.

"Now, where were we?" I ask Derek once we were alone again. "Oh, right. You were telling me about how you love cuddling with me."

"I don't think I was." Derek defended himself.

"I think you were, and I'm never wrong, so . . ." I said before trailing off.

"Right, and I totally believe that."

I just smirk at him before we both begin eating.

The rest of the meal was filled with easy conversation, before we set off to the school. Luckily the pool area had only been sectioned off, and not actually cleaned up yet. Derek and I were able to grab a piece of the mirror and a bunch of the venom.

"Call the others and tell them to meet us at the Train Station." Derek told me as we drove away.

I did as he asked and soon enough we were all sitting in the old abandoned station. It was dusty and dirty, and kinda creepy which explained why we used it for all our stuff.

Derek had been filling in the betas while I mentally rambled. "Brittney, you and Erica will go and grab Jackson."

"Ok, we'll be back soon. Lets go hun." I say to Erica before bounding up the stairs and out of the station. Erica follows on my heels, "where do you think he is?"

"I'd guess he's at the school trying to get more lacrosse practice in so he can be better then Scott." Erica says with a laugh.

"Right. Lets start there then, you wanna drive?" I ask her.

She nods eagerly, she knows how to drive but she doesn't have her license yet. I smile and toss her the keys, which she catches easily.

"Lets go catch us a Jackson." I say happily before we speed off to the school.

Erica was right, Jackson was at the school. We walked up to him slowly, letting him think he had a handle on the situation.

"Jackson, what a surprise finding you here." I say in a sweet voice.

"Bluebird, what do you want?"

"I want you to come for a ride with us. It won't take long but someone wants to see you."

"If it's that asshole Hale, tell him that the bite didn't work. He lied to me." Jackson practically growled at me.

"Well, I was gonna do this the easy way, but you've just brought out my protective side." I say slowly before spinning around behind him and clocking him on the base of his skull, knocking him out cold.

"Come on hun, lets get him back before he wakes up. There's only so many times I can hit him before I cause brain damage."

Erica laughs and helps me move Jackson to my car.

Once we got back to the train station we carried him inside and plopped him on the floor.

"Did you have any issues?" Derek asked me.

"Not at all. He slept like a baby."

"And thats why he's unconscious?" Derek raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sure, let's go with that." I smile innocently.

As Jackson regains consciousness Isaac and Boyd pull him onto his knees and pin his arms behind his back.

Jackson struggled for a minute once he was fully awake, "let go of me."

"The bite didn't work on you, it always works as long as it doesn't kill you. Or as long as you're not another supernatural creature." Derek states unemotionally to him.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson demanded.

I hand the piece of mirror that had the venom on it to Derek, as Erica pulled Jackson's head back and forced his mouth open.

"Everyone knows that a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom." Derek said as he dropped some venom into Jackson's mouth.

Jackson became paralyzed and the betas all let go of him, "you're not the one we're looking for Jackson, but you're still a snake." I tell him.

Derek turned and went back into his train car.

I focused on Isaac, "_have him go to the sheriff, make him drop the charges on you. Then take my car and drop him back at the school, we'll meet you back at the house."_

Isaac nodded to me and I heard him start talking to Jackson as I moved into the train with Derek.

"We'll find him Derek." I tell him quietly after the betas leave.

"The full moon is in a few days. We don't have time."

I moved over to him and put my hand on his arm, "we will get him, I promise."

Derek's eyes met mine for a moment before he pulled me into a hug.

After a moment of shock I hugged him back, "are you okay Derek?"

He buried his face in my hair before responding, "fine, just remembering something Deaton said."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Not important." Derek said before releasing me, "we'd better be getting home."

I nodded, still confused, before following him out to his car.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I am so very sorry this took me forever. I've been kicking myself to work on it and get it posted but with Graduation and the rediculess ammounts of family I've had in town it got crazy. Now my birthday's coming up, and I'm getting a tattoo. I have to go job hunting, again, cause my current manager's a dick. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think. I'll update ASAP. **

**P.S. I know this scene isn't how it happened in the show, but I am writing entirely from memory so it's kinda difficult.**


End file.
